Rest In Peace
by hearts.are.for.losers
Summary: When Roxas transfers to a new school for reasons that he, himself can't accept, he finds himself in the midst of a group of people with only one thing in common: to find sanctuary from the crappy hand life has dealt them. -M for language and abuse-
1. Roommates

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts…. If we did the pairings would be cannon!

Warnings: This story contains malexmale relations and mentions of various forms of past abuse. Don't like, don't read. :]

Rest in Peace

Chapter One  
Roommates

It had taken exactly five pranks, three weeks of loud music, and the announcement that "yes I am gay" and "you are looking rather luscious and pounce-able today" to get his previous roommate to move out. Personally Axel thought it was time well spent.

The previous inhabitant of the other bed in his room had been a jock. While that in itself was not a major issue for the red head, the stereotypical nature of the teen had been. He simply couldn't deal with the constant sports, insults, and air of haughtiness that he had had. So Axel had set into motion operation 'Convince Roommate That It Is In His Best Interest To Leave' or 'CRT. III. HBITL' for short.

Immediately after his former roommate left, the junior was informed that he would be receiving a transfer student as his new roommate. He didn't have much say in the matter although he could always put into motion another plan if he needed to. With that in mind the red head reclined comfortably on his bed in his loose jeans and a black tank top, contentedly flipping through a magazine and waiting for the new teen's arrival.

Out in the hallway, Roxas wasn't sure if he really wanted to be here. His mom had all but clung to his leg as he left the house that morning, knowing he'd only be back for holidays. It wasn't like Roxas minded leaving home. On the contrary, really - it was a refreshing break from his annoying pixie-stick snorter brother, Sora. That aside, Roxas was a little sad to leave behind his room. Hell, that place held so many memories, that it was almost painful to give up.

Regardless, the school he'd transferred to had an amazing education standard. Roxas was happy enough with that, let alone the fact that their music program rivaled that of some top colleges'. The reason Roxas transferred in the first place, however, was not one that he would likely share with anybody, not even his parents. He'd merely told them that he wanted a better education than the 'crappy public school he'd been attending for the past eleven years.'

They had no clue now, and they never would. Roxas hadn't even confided that memory in his ever-faithful journal, but it was still ingrained into his mind. In fact, Roxas was sure he'd never let another human being touch him after that. Stupid Seifer and his freaking over-bearing abusive bullying. Only, he'd carried it too far and Hayner was a bit too late with the 'help.' (Being only a beanpole brunette named Olette and a short, round porky named Pence, they really couldn't have been considered 'help.')

However, it was said porker that had suggested this school to Roxas. After some research, the blonde had decided that it would be for the best and requested a transfer. He was granted it, of course. With his 4.02 GPA and outstanding attendance and long list of extra-curricular activities, how could he not get in?

So, he stood outside of his new room, hand hovering over the doorknob, completely and utterly frozen. For Roxas, there was a subtle difference between scared and apprehensive, the more prominent of the two being the latter. Roxas wasn't one for many emotions to being with; they got you hurt and beat up. He'd learned that the hard way. Taking a deep breath, he unstuck himself from the air and turned the shiny brass knob, stepping into a brightly lit room.

Sitting on one of the beds was a tall-looking redhead looking through a magazine. Roxas half wanted to clear his throat, but didn't. Not only was he petrified about being in a brand new school, but he just so happened to be one of those adorably socially awkward people in a brand new school. Well, he was only adorable until you said so. Then, he became a raging and rabid, like chipmunk mother protecting her babies from an evil squirrel. Only not so much.

The moment the door opened, Axel had heard it. He had been taught from a young age to be aware of his surroundings, so the slight sound of the swinging door was easily picked up. Despite that he flipped a few more pages before looking up to see who the intruder was.

When his green eyes fell upon the blonde, he couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his face. Lady luck really was on his side. First he had gotten rid of his unwanted addition and now he had received a rather nice looking new addition.

He tossed the magazine to the side and shifted his weight to lean back on his hands. "I'm Axel. A. X. E. L. Got it memorized?" Here the red head paused momentary for dramatic effect. "And you must be my new roommate."

The only thing Roxas could do was blink. He wanted to scoff at the redhead for being an idiot - but he couldn't. He was frozen, his eyes noticeably wider than normal (though that wasn't by much, seeing as his eyes were already too big for his face to begin with...) and he was shaking. He blinked, again.

Now, Roxas had never considered himself gay before. But, after not even a minute in 'Axel's' line of vision, Roxas's confidence in his orientation plummeted. The blonde tried to stop blinking, and he could feel the blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"I - uh - R-roxas." He settled for simply telling his new roommate his name to escape embarrassing himself with chattering teeth. He wasn't cold, at all. It was merely nerves, and, as his grandmother always said...

Well, he wasn't sure what his grandmother always said, but he was sure that there was some witty proverb out there involving nerves and chattering teeth. Roxas self-consciously twisted one foot into the other in a sort of embarrassed fashion and turned his attention to the suddenly very attention-grabbing carpet. (Even though it was the same shade of tan as in every single room back at his house.)

"I'm just going to assume that you meant to say you 'are' Roxas. Pleasure to meet you," Axel declared not moving from his spot. His eyes traveled over the blonde trying to figure him out. There was fidgeting and chattering but he was fairly certain that it wasn't from excitement as Demyx undoubtedly would have been. He didn't seem shy either. Well at least not the shy Axel was used to finding in Zexion.

"The bed I'm not on is yours, and the dresser and book shelf on that half. Half the closet is yours too so feel free to put whatever sort of crap in there you want. Except for dead bodies. Tried that once. The RA was not too happy with me over that one." Axel's mind finally settled on nerves that had the other teen acting like he was. Although there was the option of slight mental retardation, and if that was the case he would be losing a roommate again very soon.

Laughing at the body remark, Roxas took a breath and finally entered the room fully. He nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he realized that he really had no reason to be nervous. This Axel guy seemed a whole hell of a lot nicer than he had expected and Roxas saw a bit of himself in the redhead.

Sighing, the blonde sat gingerly down on the bed opposite the redhead and dropped his messenger bag to the ground."Y-yeah, I did mean that... I-i'm a total basket-case when it comes to n-new things..." He grinned sheepishly, keeping his head pointed to the ground so Axel wouldn't see the blush creeping up the blonde's cheeks. "I have n-nothing to put away, yet, a-actually. My dad insisted on g-getting everything so I'd 'have t-time to get acquainted with my new roommate.'" Roxas explained in response to Axel's explanation. He rolled his eyes at himself and folded his legs underneath him, Indian style.

"Makes sense I guess. Personally I would think that if thing like this were a problem for you, you would want something of your own here. Something familiar, instead of all my shit." Axel commented off handily before his phone chimed lightly interrupting him. "Just a sec."

Axel removed the object from his pocket and flipped it open. On the screen was a text from his best friend Demyx. _'Hey Ax what u doin?'_

Shaking his head Axel quickly typed out his reply. _'Meeting new roommate. No you can't come over. Wait patiently for your bf to come home so you can suck his face.'_ He clicked send.

"My dad's sort of an idiot..." Roxas replied softly, picking at his terrycloth wristband on his left wrist. He nodded as Axel texted somebody and took the chance to look more carefully around the room. Looking back at the wall behind him, Roxas could already map out where he was going to put all of his pictures and posters. He wasn't a blank-wall kind of person. And if it bothered Axel, then so be it.

A response followed moments later on Axel's phone with a single word, _'Jerk.'._ The red head's fingers typed _'Bitch' _which he sent before snapping the phone shut and tossing onto his pillow.

"Sorry that was my best friend Demyx. He's kinda impatient at waiting for his boy friend to get home from work so he pesters me a lot, but I figured if this makes ya nervous Demyx'll kill ya. So tell me about yourself Rox." Axel said, already shortening the blonde's name and liking the sound of it.

"Don't call me that." Roxas barked as Axel tossed his phone aside. He paused for a second to consider what else the redhead had said. "There's not much to tell, really..." He tried to skirt around the subject, but Axel didn't seem to be one to let things go so easily. "My name's Roxas, you know that. Last name's Hikari. I'm seventeen and favorite color is green," he rattled off. shrugging.

In truth, Roxas's favorite color was blue. But, upon looking up to see the most vibrant pair of emerald eyes trained on him, peeking out from vermillion bangs, Roxas decided that he could change his favorite color, even if blue had been his favorite since he was young enough to pin names on them.

The blonde felt really quite awkward just saying that, but offered no further insight into his life. He felt like Axel was actually listening to him, rather than just going through the obligatory meet'n'greet questions, but that changed nothing. And Roxas feared that if he opened his mouth again, a sort of word vomit would spill its way out, offering to his new roommate every single vulnerability that Roxas hid.

"Well then. I'm a figure it out as I go sort of person anyway," Axel said lightly in response to the lack of detail. "My favorite color is red or orange or anything having to do with fire actually. Although I think I may change it to blue in the near future," he said with a wink and a smirk. He flopped sideways and swung his legs up onto the bed so that he was laying on his side looking at Roxas.

"Help yourself to anything on my bookshelf. The top is all pleasure reading books and the bottom is magazines and manga. The manga Fake is one of my personal favorites if you are looking for something to read. Help yourself. Just put them back in the same condition you found them." Having made the offer to blonde he grabbed the magazine he had been reading and tossed it on the bed in front of him. He flipped to the page he had been reading and pretended to read it again. All the while he was watching Roxas out of the corner of his eye.

He could tell the blonde was nervous to say anything else about himself. Axel didn't want to press the boy for information since that would be the quickest way to alienate him. He figured if he let Roxas to his own stuff then he would be sending the signal to the blonde that he didn't mind his presence.

Roxas nodded, chewing on his lower lip, slightly. "Thanks," he ended up mumbling. Sighing, he slid off the bed and to his feet. "I have to go check and make sure my dad hasn't gotten himself stuck anywhere," he explained, walking to the door. Almost as if on cue, a knock resounded on the door. "Speak of the devil..." He whispered. Roxas opened the wooden door and closed his eyes in embarrassment at what he saw before him. His dad, mother, brother and grandparents were all there.

'You've got to be kidding me...' He groaned inwardly and opened his eyes.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff up, but you guys have to go now," he said, softly, not trying to be rude, as Sora and his dad dragged in two small suitcases. Roxas still didn't understand why his dad wanted to grab his stuff; Roxas could've easily carried all of that with no problem. The blonde looked past them at his mother.

'Mom! Don't cry!' He huffed a small sigh and pushed his dad and brother out. The entire time, his dad was rambling 'safety tips', which were all embarrassing and quite personal. The last thing he heard before practically slamming the door was: "NO sex is SAFE sex!" From his brother. His stupid, embarrassing, idiotic, pea-brained brother. Roxas closed his eyes yet again and leaned against the door, as if they'd try to break it open. He tried to focus on breathing so keep himself from walking out the door and smashing Sora's face in. Slowly, he heard footsteps fade away the elevator doors opening. Roxas let his head fall back against the door and sighed, exasperated.

"Oh. My. God."

Axel let out a chuckle after the family left and flipped a page in the magazine. "You're brother is obviously a virgin," he commented not looking up at the blonde. Roxas's family had been a bit strange but in a good loving way. It hadn't bothered the red head one bit even though he was certain that the blonde was incredibly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about them Roxas. I have a slightly off family too. My brother is a senior here so I'm sure you'll see him eventually. He's probably more unique then your brother. Although," Axel looked up at the ceiling as if to muse for a moment. "I am certain he doesn't share the same opinion on sex that your bro does."

Roxas blushed scarlet as he stood, dragging his suitcases over to his bed. He plopped down on the mattress and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Yeah, only not. My brother's about as much of a virgin as Brittany Spears," he grumbled, unzipping the larger of the two suitcases to reveal miscellaneous items, such as books, his posters and the like. He stood and grabbed a few of the books - all of which happened to be Stephen King novels - and placed them on the shelves with surprising gentleness. "My brother's just a freak," he added, finishing with Stephen King and moving on to several volumes of his favorite manga, Loveless. (Okay, so he was a bit of fruit, but could he really help that? He was a sucker for drama and angst... But he wasn't gay! ... Was he?)

Roxas held three volumes in one hand and leaned his weight on one foot, pondering over what shelf to put them on. The top shelf already held his novels, as did the second. The third could be for his school books. Roxas decided that the last two shelves could hold his manga - if there was enough room. If there was one thing that Roxas wouldn't leave behind, it would've been his manga. D. Gray-Man was his current obsession and he had up to volume five. He'd already read the entire series online, but collecting the volumes was half the fun.

He raised his eyebrows at his further musings.

"My family's bad; I'm almost afraid to see yours," he replied, turning on his heel and stocking the rest of his books on the shelves.

"You're brothers no virgin huh? Steady girl friend then?" Axel asked in curiosity. After he said it he mentally winced. He could have just touched on a touchy subject without even knowing it. Well nothing to do about it now it was already out there.

He glanced at the titles of the books that Roxas held as he pulled them out. Loveless he had heard about and not yet had a chance to read. D. Gray-Man was one of his favorite manga. He had a secret soft spot for Lavi. Perhaps they would have to trade reading material later.

Roxas scoffed, plopping down on his bed and laying back. "Yeah, seriously," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "I swear, you'd think they'd be able to keep it down at midnight, y'know? The last thing I want to fall asleep to is 'Oh, Sora!'" He mocked in a high falsetto voice. "'Cause, seriously! It's so freaking annoying! Then, he yells at me when I tell them to keep it down. Hgh. I'm so glad I'm out of there." He snorted and sat up again, rolling off his bed and taking out some of his pictures and a roll of tape that had been shoved in there, too.

He kneeled on the bed, his back to Axel and started placing and taping several different pictures at once.

"I'd much rather be stuck in a room with my oldest brother and his boyfriend, then have to be within five feet of Sora and Kairi." Roxas hadn't meant to make that statement sound so resentful towards gays, but after what Seifer had done to him... Roxas's face fell and he sat on his feet, letting his hands flop into his lap. The blonde felt tears stinging his eyes, but he shook his head and got back up, returning to taping the pictures on his walls. When he spoke again, his voice was a bit softer and weaker. "I suppose I will miss them, to some extent, though. Once you get used to something, it's hard when it goes away..."

Axel tried not to show any reaction to the tone of Roxas's voice. "Yeah it is. Still, your parents let your brother get away with that? Last time Reno tried that mom interrupted him armed with a gun. In my house we have to 'do it silent or not do it at all.'"

He watched the blonde hanging things on the wall for a moment. "Your other brother has a boyfriend?" he asked conversationally. What he really wanted to ask was 'how do you feel about homosexuals?' but somehow he was fairly certain that would be an awkward question. He hoped he could garnish what he wanted to know from Roxas's answer.

It would be nice to know, just for general knowledge of course, what Roxas opinion was. If the blonde turned out to be someone that he genuinely liked he wouldn't want to spook him pursuing him.

Roxas nodded, licking his lips before turning and sitting back down on his bed.

"Yeah, they're both really cool. Leon - my brother - just graduated college and his boyfriend, Cloud is a Junior at Hollow Bastion University. Ha, this one time was absolutely priceless. I was out shopping with them and they were walking on either side of me, drilling me about school and stuff and we were walking in front of this one lady, right? And she was all like muttering 'pedophiles' and stuff. So, when they heard her, both Leon and Cloud put their arms around my shoulders and were, like, all poking my cheeks and stuff. The lady called security and got fined for a false alarm," Roxas grinned widely.

He shook his head and sighed through his teeth. "I've got a lot of crazy stories involving those two... Ha, they've kept me sane inside the insanity that I call my life. Like, this one time, Sora had a party and there were a lot of people there and somehow they'd gotten a keg. Now, I'm not some goody-two-shoes - I've done my fair share of illegal things - but as soon as I saw that keg, I packed up some pajamas and high-tailed it to Cloud and Leon's place. Those two are more like my parents than my parents are..." Roxas blushed for his monologue and picked up another picture form his suitcase. A bitter smile flashed across his face and he set the picture aside, grabbing an Alice Nine poster, instead.

From the sound of things, his brother's choice in partnership didn't bother Roxas one bit. That was good news for the just in case. He laughed heartily at Roxas, stories. He had his fair share of tales, although his brother had a hard time staying with a steady lover. It was a very good thing Rude was very patient and accepted his brother back with open arms every time.

"You know on weekends we can have anyone come visit if we want. They could come visit us some time." What Axel said was the truth. The students were allowed to have visitors during the weekend provided that they notified their RAs and didn't disrupt anything.

"That's cool, I'll have to keep that in mind," he replied, thoughtfully, smiling at the thought of Cloud and Leon coming to the school and causing a total uproar.

"What about you? You have a significant other?" Axel asked conversationally. He had given up his farce of reading his magazine and now looked at Roxas.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled at Axel's inquiry. "Me? Ha, nope. I had a girlfriend a few years ago, but that fell through. We're still friends, though. Other than that, no," he replied. "What about yo-" He was cut off by a blast of Ryuusei Rocket from his black Razr. "Ah, hold on," he said, sliding off his bed and pulling his phone from his back pocket.

Olette

Roxas answered, ignoring the fact that his phone's speaker was messed up and Axel would probably be able to hear every single word out of Olette's mouth.

"'Ello?"

_"Roxas?"_

"Who else?"

_"We need to talk."_

"Geez, 'Lette, why so serious?"

_"Roxas... I..."_ She faltered and Roxas grew worried.

"What, Olette, just tell me."

_"Are you sitting down?"_

"No, should I be?" He questioned, his eyebrows creasing.

_"I think so..."_ Roxas sighed and plopped down on the floor.

"Okay, I'm sitting."

_"You aren't going to like this..."_

"Obviously, Olette, just tell me already!" Roxas sighed, though dread was building in the pit of his stomach.

_"It's about Hayner..."_ Roxas stiffened. Since the Seifer incident, the two former best friends had been on thin ice.

"What about him?" The blonde grated back.

_"He'sgoingoutwithSeifer"_ Roxas felt his eyes grow wide and his heart stop.

"What?" He whispered.

_"Hayner's going out with Seifer,"_ she amended, sighing. Roxas flinched at the words and felt himself start to shake.

"Oh."

_"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah."

_"Are you sure, Roxas?"_

"'M'fine."

_"Alright,"_ She sighed. _"Call me if you need anything. Love ya like a brotha,"_ she laughed, half-heartedly.

"Yeah." Roxas snapped his phone shut and turned around, masking the broken look on his face with an emotionless cover.

To Be Continued….

A/N:

Kat – This concludes the first installment of our little endeavor. Lots of secrets and drama. And there only is more and more as time progress. Gold stars for anyone who can guess what happened. Cookies for anyone who gets the exact situation my brilliant partner came up with. Leave us a little review if you like, we would defiantly like. Till next time~

Mikey ~ Muahahaa, the deed is done~ I wonder.... Can any of you tell which one of us played which characters~? My frequenters on FanFiction should know~ (Hopefully... T_T)


	2. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts…. If we did the pairings would be cannon!

Warnings: This story contains malexmale relations and mentions of various forms of past abuse. Don't like, don't read. :]

Rest in Peace

Chapter Two

Getting to Know You

_"Yeah." Roxas snapped his phone shut and turned around, masking the broken look on his face with an emotionless cover…_

"As I was saying before, what about you, anybody important in your life?" Roxas asked, his voice deadpanned.

'_That jackass! How could he? After... After... All of that...?_'

There were a thousand questions Axel wanted to ask. However, he had seen that expression a thousand times before. He just met Roxas, after all, so, he had no right asking something that personal. For now he would let it lie.

"Naw. Had a thing with Demyx, the guy that texted me earlier. We ended up kinda breaking it off. He was just too much hyperness for me and I just wasn't right for him. So we just sorta mutually decided to let it go, especially when he confessed he had a crush on another student that worked in the library. We're still really close so it's not a big deal," Axel explained with a shrug.

Then, he laughed. "We were like water and fire. Incredibly amazing together at first but after a while we started destroying each other. Since him I haven't had anyone, not really," he paused and glanced at the ceiling for a minute. "Well there was that one week fling with Larxene, but she got way too crazy and I was afraid that she was going to remove my balls in a fit of rage or something."

He smirked and shifted his gaze back to Roxas. "I'm bi, by the way. I don't think a person's gender should really matter if there is a connection. Don't worry, I won't hit on you unless you give me good reason to," he said with a wink.

Roxas let out a less-than-half-hearted laugh and stood, returning to his bed and unzipping his second suitcase. He riffled through it while he spoke.

"It's cool that you guys are still friends. I've known a few people that have gone through some nasty break-ups that used to be best friends," he replied, trying to sound as interested as he actually was. After being hit in the face with such a betrayal, Roxas was sure that if he displayed any emotion, he would start bawling.

"I'm not really sure what I am," he ventured, finally finding his panda plushie and climbing back onto his bed. He hugged the stuffed animal to his chest and curled around it, resting his back on the wall behind him. "I mean, I guess, in theory I could be bi, or whatever... But I never really considered the possibility until... Regardless, I guess I'm somewhat undecided," he finished. Roxas cast a glance at the picture he had set aside, earlier. With a blank face, he picked it up and ripped it in two, then four, then eight, tossing the pieces down on the floor in front of him.

"How'd you find out you were bi?" He questioned, pretending as if the picture never existed and that it didn't make him feel completely and utterly worthless and betrayed. He looked up at Axel and found the redhead's bright green eyes trained on him.

Axel didn't comment on the picture, the stuffed toy, or obvious dodge of subject. This kid obviously had a good deal of issues, however Axel was no stranger to that. The entire group of friends he ran with all had their own issues, and Axel was very familiar with 'no tell, no ask' rules. Roxas's question, however, he could answer and with some detail to help keep the kid's minds occupied.

"Well let's see. I dated a few girls in middle school and stuff. It was a lot of that cute little kid love and all the crap. Then I got here and met Dem and we became fast friends. I had a few girlfriends freshmen year of high school. The longest lasted five months, but, by sophomore year, that was that.

"Demyx and I were good friends by that time so it wasn't any big deal. I had friends I figured I didn't need a girlfriend. One weekend I went home to visit my family and came back on Sunday night. When I got back I found Demyx curled up in my bed. He had gone home to see his family for the weekend too.

"When I called to him and he sat up and looked at me he was black and blue all over. It took an hour of me holding him sobbing in my arms before I could even get a solid word out of him, two more for a straight sentence. Turned out his dad was beating him every time he went home but Demyx was afraid to not to go home since his dad threatened to come here and drag him there.

"I eventually convinced Demyx to turn the bastard in and he is behind bars for God knows _what_ else in addition to abuse. Dem never did tell me the whole story. I know he doesn't mind others knowing because he'll tell anyone who asks him what I've told you," Axel added almost as an afterthought. He took a small breath before launching into the rest of the story.

"After that, I understood why Demyx always seemed to look unsettled when someone approached him quickly or grabbed him. He said I was the only one he felt safe being touched by. After several nights of him sleeping in my arms I guess we both just starting feeling more for each other.

"The first time we kissed Demyx just sort of rolled over and asked me if he could kiss me. I told him 'Why the hell not,' and you can imagine where it went from there."

Roxas nodded. His mind began to wander and he decided to keep it busy by asking more questions.

"What's Demyx like?" He mused, falling on his side and curling up. He was still trembling, but he wasn't cold. He was scared. Roxas couldn't believe that his best friend was going out with the school terrorist (bully didn't even begin to describe Seifer), the very same person that had... done _that_ to Roxas not even three months ago. Roxas felt tears well up in his eyes, but he swallowed them down and kept his mind and eyes focused on one thing. Axel.

Roxas was, to say the least, intrigued by the redhead. Not to mention studying him gave Roxas's mind something to do. The blonde really did think that Axel was handsome - well, hot, but still. Axel was an odd character, he had pointy features, but not so much that it made him look weird. He had those piercing green eyes matched with his bright red hair. Not to mention he had to be, like, tall. Hell, even his arms and legs were long. But, speaking of hair, one question tugged at Roxas's mind.

"Demyx is probably the most hyper and bubbly person you will find. Some of it is a front, but most of it is just how he is. He is a very touch sensitive person to those that he know and trusts. We still hug all the time and kiss on occasions and make out when we both are a bit stressed or had too much to drink. Pretty much if Demyx runs up and practically tackles you, you're pretty important to him."

As he spoke he focused on Roxas. He could tell from his experience with Demyx that Roxas was on the edge of losing it. His instincts were telling him to go over and wrap the kid in his arms, but he had no idea if that would make it better or worse. They had only just met after all. He settled for offering more information to the blond.

"Demyx loves just about everything music and he plays several instruments as well as just listening it himself. He's a big player in the music department here and they love him down there."

"Do you use any hair product?" Roxas questioned, after Axel had spoken.

He grinned. "This is all natural and one of my better days. Some days it kinda sags so I have to gel it to normal but this is all me. Dem says it's super soft and he seems very fascinated with touching it all the time."

Roxas nodded, taking in the information like a much needed drink. He picked at the edges of the tag on his plushie, his eyes flickering around the room. He noticed that Axel really didn't have much up on his walls. Or on his side of the room, period. A bitter smile grew on Roxas's face. Hayner had said that if they were ever to get into this school together, they'd share a room and their walls would be completely covered in pictures and random things. Roxas shook his head and cleared his throat.

"That's cool. You said before that Demyx has a boyfriend?" He inquired, his eyes moving back to Axel. The redhead looked oddly concerned. Well, not so oddly. Roxas knew that Axel must have realized by now that something was wrong.

"Yeah," Axel answered immediately. "I don't really know the guy all that well since he is kinda more the silent type, but he treats Dem really well, they are roommates now. I assume he is ok with Demyx and I still being close. I've never asked and he has never said anything about it. All I know is Demyx is happy with him so no complaints here."

Green eyes continued to study the kid and Axel decided that the teen was half trapped in his own memories and thoughts and half trying to crawl his way out of them. The problem was, he didn't know how to help his new roommate. If it had been Demyx, he would have pulled him into his lap and cuddle him while they talked so that Demyx would have the physical contact to focus on as well.

His familiar instincts pulled at Axel to do something. The problem was he didn't know what to do other then continue to answer Roxas questions honestly. If that was one thing that Axel was, it was honest. When asked a question he would never lie no matter what the answer would be. He had had too much of that in his life already.

Before Roxas could reply, he felt his phone vibrate, again. He pulled it from his pocket and stared at the caller ID.

Hayner

The blonde debated whether or not he should answer it. He let the phone continue to ring until his voice mail picked up. A few moments later, his phone beeped, signaling that he had a new voice mail message. Roxas didn't dial his answering machine, as his cell phone had offered. He stared at the screen blankly.

"Should I have answered that?" He mumbled, more to himself than anything else. "I don't need this right now," he sighed, tossing his phone to the floor. "Sorry, about all this... I'm kind of in a bit of a rough spot, right now..." Roxas sighed, casting his eyes down into the blankets as he curled his arms tighter around himself and the stuffed toy.

Axel shrugged as if it didn't matter. "It happens. I, uh, I'm not sure what I should do to help," he admitted scratching the back of his head lightly and gazing at the blond sheepishly. "I mean I'm only used to helping Dem through stuff and he deals best by lots of touch and lots of talk, but I, uh, don't know what to do to help you."

He felt a little stupid for admitting that to Roxas, after all how many people who had just met opened up to each other, roommate or not. Still Axel felt that Roxas was genuinely a good kid and he could never stand to see someone like that hurting. "Uh, you wanna talk about it or something? Just tell me what you want me to do," Axel said, rather uncertainly.

Roxas was a little taken aback at Axel's words, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks for your concern," he mumbled, sitting up. "I mean, I'm not sure if I can really talk about it, specifically..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, I'm having a hard time coming to terms with it, myself..." Roxas let out a humorless laugh, pursing his lips, then opening his mouth to talk again. He closed it, then sighed, again. "Basically, my ex-best friend is now going out with the reason that I transferred here..."

In truth, that was exactly what was bothering Roxas, but it wasn't the whole story. Even three months later, Roxas still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had been completely violated and the person who did it didn't even get caught. And, now, that person was all gushy-gushy with Roxas's crib-buddy. Roxas was also worried for Hayner. Seeing as Seifer had done that to him, Roxas could only hope that Hayner had enough sense to get away before anything bad happened. Roxas felt a tear slide down his cheek and angrily wiped it away.

He laughed at himself bitterly, unable to stop the flow of tears from his eyes. The blonde felt his face contort and dropped it into his palms. "Just being here is nice," he said, his voice choked, in reply to Axel's question of what he could do. "Or a hug. Yeah, that would be fucking great, right about now." A strangled sob escaped Roxas's throat and his entire body shook.

A soft smile spread across Axel's face. A hug was something he could do. He snagged the fuzzy red throw that was on his bed and wrapped it around himself, being sure that the opening was in front of him, before making his way to the other bed in the room. Axel skipped touching Roxas for the moment and chose instead to settle himself against the head board of the bed. Once he was comfortable he reached out and drew the teen into his arms.

Roxas was small enough - compared to Axel - that he would be able to get most of the teen into his lap and wrapped securely in the blanket. It was one of Demyx's favorite positions when he was upset and he had told Axel numerous times that being surrounded by both the teen and the blanket made him feel safe. Of course, Demyx had gone on to tease him about his incredibly long arms and legs that made it so easy for him to wrap around other people.

Once Axel had Roxas on his lap and the blanket wrapped around the both of them, he settled one arm across the blonds waist firmly enough that he would feel like he was being held but loose enough that Roxas could still feel like he could get out if he wanted to. The other hand stroked through blond locks in soothing motion that he had found worked with Demyx.

"I won't say that it can't be anything too horrible because that isn't true. Even if it isn't horrible to other people, it is to you and that's bad enough. You don't have to talk about it until you want to, you don't even have to think about it if you don't want to, but maybe it would help to cry about it," Axel said softly.

Roxas tensed at first, but relaxed once the redhead started combing through his hair. For some odd reason, it just made him feel so comfortable. He leaned into Axel and rested his head on the redhead's chest. He shivered with the effort to restrain his sobs while the redhead talked, but, as soon as he said 'cry about it,' Roxas had let loose some long over-due tears.

Today was the first time he'd cried since the exact moment that it happened. Roxas curled himself into a tighter ball against Axel, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I-i'm s-sor-ry," he hiccupped, tears still freely flowing from his eyes. "Y-yo-u'd th-ink th-at af-fter all th-is ti-hime I-i'd be-e ov-er i-it..." His body shook violently, though he tried to force himself to be still. Being next to Axel and under the blanket, though, was helping some. The hand on his waist was reassuring and just having the redhead next to him made Roxas feel like he wasn't as alone as he thought he was.

"Shh, it's alright. It's been over a year for Demyx and there are nights he still wakes me up sobbing." Axel smoothed his hand through the boy's hair and cradled him to his body gently. He found it actually rather humorous that the blond still woke him up for comfort when his roommate was his boyfriend. As far as he knew, they shared the same bed. He wondered idly what Zexion thought of his boyfriend sneaking out of their room to go find comfort in the arms of his ex. "There is nothing wrong with feeling and there is nothing wrong with being upset over whatever it is."

Axel knew that the best thing for the blond right now was to continue to cry out his frustration and fear. This, the red head was used to and he was well prepared to hold Roxas for a long as the teen needed him to.

Roxas only settled for nodding, not trusting his voice one bit. He stiffened at the sound of his phone ringing, once again. The blonde shrunk closer into Axel and pulled his legs up to his chest; Roxas would be happy if he never touched that phone again. Roxas felt his chest constrict in another sob and decided that now would be a great time for breathing.

His once-favorite song still blared from his cell phone, but he refused to reach out and grab it, or even look at it. He was sure it was either Hayner or Olette and he really didn't feel like talking to them.

_'How did I even let that happen?'_ He berated himself. _'Couldn't I have just turned him in? No. You know what he said he'd do if you ever reported it - and you know he'd really do it.'_ A shiver ran down the blonde's spine_. 'Axel's right, I don't have to even think about it if I don't want to. And I don't, so I won't.'_

"Thank you, Axel," Roxas mumbled, after regaining his breath and calming down, marginally. He hadn't stopped crying, but it wasn't as violent as before.

"You're welcome, Rox," Axel replied. For now he would just leave the blond be. He knew eventually he would have to help and/or encourage the blond to deal with it, but until then he could offer plenty of comfort.

Axel leaned to the side haphazardly and snatched Roxas's phone off the floor. He pressed the stop button, sending the caller immediately to the blonde's voice mail before flipping the device open. Then he quickly found and pressed the power button, shutting it off. Once the screen went dark he leaned back over and set it on the floor.

"You can turn it back on and check your messages, later," Axel said as he straightened and resettled the blond in his lap. His arm had remained around Roxas waist and now the other one joined it wrapping around the boys shoulders.

Roxas sat on Axel's lap quite comfortably, happy that the redhead was his roommate. Regardless, Roxas couldn't help but feel a little guilty and a bit awkward about it all. What kind of position had he put Axel in, let alone himself? Sure, Axel was used to it because of Demyx, but Roxas wasn't really good at showing his emotions around his own family, let alone a person he had just met.

It was rather odd, the feeling of safety that radiated from Axel, so much so that Roxas just opened up involuntarily. Had his roommate been anybody else, Roxas would've played on the emotionless façade, or just retreated to the bathroom, as he usually would when he felt like crying in school. He never cried in the bathroom, of course, because that was girly and, if anybody caught him in there crying, he'd certainly be labeled as a fag - which he certainly was not.

Not that there was anything wrong with being gay. Hell, Axel was just bi and there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. But, Roxas had to wonder, were all gay people this nice? No. His brain immediately replied. Seifer wasn't nice. At all. And he was gay. But Hayner was nice. And he'd had his fair share of girlfriends. So, maybe it was just bi people that were so nice. Roxas felt like he was a nice person... So, maybe he _was_ bi, after all...

Somewhere in between his musings, Roxas had completely stopped crying and was just resting limply against Axel's chest. He relished in the feeling of Axel's arms around him. Awkward as it was, Roxas thought he might get used to that feeling -.

No. He wouldn't because he wasn't gay. Yet, his mind nagged him. Sighing, Roxas decided that being bi, or gay, or whatever couldn't be all that bad and maybe, because of Axel (no less), he could, in theory, give it a try.

Axel sat holding Roxas, completely unaware of what the other teen was pondering. There was a knock on the door and before Axel could tell the person to go away, the door open inwards and a blond bounced in.

"Axel!" Demyx exclaimed as he shut the door behind him. A confused expression fell across his face as he found his best friend in the wrong bed, with another person in his lap. A smile spread across his face and he bounded over, landing lightly on the bed by their knees.

"Hi! I'm Demyx! You must be Axel's new roommate!" he exclaimed in greeting.

"Demyx, I told you not now," Axel said, irritated.

"Yeah I know, but I was soooo bored, so I thought I would stop by," he said in explanation. "He's cute!"

To say the least, Roxas was startled. Well, he was more like he was completely and utterly scared out of his flipping mind. The only thing he could really do was blink.

"H-hi?" He stuttered, unconsciously pressing himself further against Axel. He felt himself blush at Demyx's words and retreat even further into the comfort of the warm blanket and Axel's arms. The blonde wasn't exactly what he expected from Axel's description, but Roxas supposed that first impressions often were a bit... off. Especially when you're half-dead and disoriented beyond reason.

Roxas felt like a little kid being yelled at for something he didn't do; confused and scared. He was sure his expression had changed to that of a hurt, wet cat. He turned and hid his face in Axel's shirt. Roxas felt stupid and really pitiful, but, honestly, he couldn't exactly help it.

"Hi!" Demyx returned, then he began to pout upon seeing the blonde's expression. "I don't think he likes me."

"I told you not now, you idiot," Axel gripped at swung his foot out and kicked Demyx in the leg. He let his foot drag across the leg on the way back so that Demyx would know he wasn't too upset. He rubbed his hand in soothing circles around Roxas back. "It's okay, Rox, someone probably gave this moron sugar again. This is how he gets when is left unattended for too long."

Demyx stilled for a moment and locked eyes with Axel. Something seemed to pass between them and Axel shook his head slightly. He knew that Demyx understood much more then he gave him credit for and part of the blonde's hyperness was to cover his own insecurity.

"Hey Ax, do you still have my extra baby in here?" he asked with his smile returning.

"Yeah, under my bed," the red head answered returning the smile with one of his own.

Demyx bounded off of Roxas bed and fished under Axel's for a minute before emerging triumphant with a guitar case. The blond popped it open and removed the instrument. He spent a few moments tuning it before his fingers began to play some soothing melodies.

Axel leaned down so he could talk in quiet tones to Roxas. "See, everything is fine. Just relax. You're safe here," he murmured knowing that had been a big issue for Demyx and still was.

He raised his head slightly and looked at the blonde who was playing the guitar and Demyx smiled softly at him. He knew Demyx would much rather be playing beside him, where he could be touching him, but he knew Demyx had realized the effect he had had mistakenly had on the new blonde. If anyone understood Roxas, it was probably Demyx, and Axel figured he would never know exactly how much the two were alike. Maybe if he could get them acquainted they would be good for each other.

Roxas drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes, nodding. He sighed and turned half out of Axel's arm, sinking down next to him, instead. The arm around Roxas's waist was still there, but Roxas felt a little too open for his comfort without the other arm. He told himself to suck it up and just leaned into Axel's side a bit.

Opening his eyes, Roxas looked over at Demyx. He had curious haircut, to say the least. It didn't look bad at all, just something that Roxas was sure that not a lot of other people could pull off. Roxas bit his lip, embarrassed for his reaction to Demyx's initial introduction. The short blonde wanted to say something, but he didn't; he quite enjoyed the music and felt his eyelids grow heavier by the second.

Somehow (he couldn't recall, for his brain was temporarily fried beyond repair), Roxas managed to slide down on his bed and use Axel's leg for a pillow. He curled into a ball, as was his usual sleeping position, and let his eyes drop completely closed. The music coming from Demyx's guitar faded slowly, and Roxas sighed one last time before falling asleep.

Once Roxas was asleep, Demyx finished the song he was playing and set the guitar to the side. He quietly crossed the room and crawled onto the bed on Axel's other side. The red head immediately lifted his arm letting Demyx press up against and snuggle into his other side.

"He's like I was isn't he?" Demyx asked softly as he nuzzled into Axel's chest.

"Yeah, I think he might be Dem," the red head replied just as quietly as he stroked his hand affectionately down Demyx's side. "He hasn't told me anything really. I'm just sorta guessing it may be kinda the same thing. Although it took forever to get you to tell me some of it and I don't think you have told me all of it still."

Demyx tilted his head up and smiled the secretive smile at Axel. "You may never tell me, and that is alright," he reached up with his other hand and brushed back a piece of stray hair before tilting the teen's head up so that their lips could meet.

The kiss was gentle and brief and Demyx pulled back smiling. "Thank you," he said softly. Axel only smiled and returned his other hand Roxas.

"So how are you and Zexion doing?" he asked in hushed tones so as to not bother Roxas, but wearing his classic smirk nonetheless.

"Good," Demyx simply replied with an evasive smile. Axel knew when to push and when not to and in this he left well enough alone.

"Let me know if he is being a jerk and I'll kick his ass for you."

Demyx laughed lightly. "Thanks Ax."

"Anytime."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Truth be told, the teenager wasn't surprised when Demyx didn't answer his phone. Nor was he surprised when Demyx wasn't in their room when he got back from work. Zexion sighed, his lip twitching slightly as he dropped his bag on his bed. Something was wrong. There was something that Demyx wasn't telling him. And, so help him God, Zexion would figure it out. First step was to find Demyx. And Zexion knew - though he really wished he didn't - that Demyx was in Axel's room. As usual.

Demyx thought that Zexion didn't know that he left in the middle of the night. And it was always to Axel's room. One night, the slate-haired teenager had gotten up to guts to follow him and saw him duck into Axel's room before returning to his own room to toss and turn through another sleepless night.

He really wished that Demyx would just open up a bit. Zexion was a laid-back, easy-going kind of person, so he honestly really wouldn't mind if there was something that Demyx needed that Zexion couldn't give him. Albeit, he would've liked to know that something was so he could, maybe, try to help.

Plopping down on his bed with his head in his hands, Zexion let out a resigned sigh. He laid back and stretched out, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, knowing he wouldn't sleep until he knew Demyx was back and sleeping. And Lord knew how long that would take.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Demyx," Axel spoke after a while. "Don't you think you should head back to your room?"

"Don't wanna, you're warm," the blond murmured groggily.

"Yeah, but I bet your boyfriend is back now and wondering where you are," Axel said with a smirk.

"Oh, shit!" Demyx exclaimed in a hushed tone coming awake fully and sitting up. "Thanks Ax! Call you later!" he cried as he leapt from the bed and literally ran out the door.

Axel chuckled lightly at his friends antics. He carefully lifted Roxas head from his leg and slipped a pillow under it. He rose and flipped off the light before returning to the bed where Roxas was laying. There he lay alongside the blond just barely touching him. He didn't want to smother the blond but he wanted to be there in case he awoke.

Roxas stirred slightly and sighed. Within a few seconds, he settled back down and swallowed. He felt the bed sink next to him and felt a small smile cross his face. Within a few moments he was drowsy again and he slipped back into sleep.

Axel, once he was settled beside Roxas, felt himself beginning to drift off. He had always been a cuddler so he was not really responsible for how he awoke in the morning. With that in mind he let himself drift off.

-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time Demyx reached his own room he had slowed his full tilt run to a sedated walk. Carefully he turned the knob and edged open the door, not wanting to wake his roommate/boyfriend in the event that the teen was sleeping. He slipped inside and sure enough there was Zexion on his bed fully clothed with his eyes closed.

Quietly Demyx crept to his own bed and sat on it. It would take him a few minutes to decide if he wanted to go to sleep or not so he decided to spend those few moments gazing at his boyfriend.

He really didn't mean to keep the secrets he did from the teen, and Zexion really did sooth him in a way Axel couldn't, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell the teen the secrets that he held.

Zexion heard the door click shut and opened an eye.

"Dem?" He murmured, sitting up and resting on his elbows. He frowned. "Where were you?" He questioned groggily. "I was worried."

Demyx blushed faintly and looked to the side. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I was over with Axel. He got a new roommate today," Demyx said as a way of explanation.

Zexion raised his eyebrows and sighed. He knew the blonde wasn't telling the full story, but he left it alone. He nodded and sat up fully.

"It's okay," he hummed, standing and walking over to Demyx's bed. Zexion took the blonde's face in his hands, a concerned look etched into his features. "Demyx... I know I'm not really the most comforting person in the world, but you can tell me anything. You know me... I don't judge, and whatever it is that you're hiding won't change my opinion of you in any way." His eyebrows creased and he sighed. "You should get some sleep, no skipping first block tomorrow," he ordered, softly, planting a small kiss on is boyfriend's forehead. Zexion brushed a strand of blonde hair from Demyx's eyes and smiled. "Good night, Dem," he mumbled.

"Zexion," Demyx said softly as he put his hands on the teen's wrists. "I know..." he knew that he really could tell then teen anything but that didn't stop his overwhelming fear of telling the secret to any. He and Axel had been best friends and he only told him because the man had held him while he was so broken. Demyx felt that he had owed Axel that much.

"There is nothing to tell Zexion," Demyx said softly, yet as he spoke he couldn't bring himself to look Zexion in the eyes. "You sleep well, too." Demyx leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zexion's quickly.

During the short kiss, Zexion's blood boiled but he stopped himself before he reacted. He just smiled and shook his head.

"You're a really bad liar, Dem," he sighed, letting his hands fall from Demyx's face and returned to his own bedside. "Make sure you shut off the light before you go to bed," was all he said before slipping between his sheets. He knew he was being cold and that it really wasn't what Demyx needed right now, but he was tired and fed up. Either way, this was the closest Zexion ever got to showing his anger - at least to Demyx. As an afterthought, he added, "Wake me up if you need anything."

Demyx rose and shut of the light before returning to his bed where he clenched his eyes shut and burrowed by touch alone underneath his blankets. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes as he wrapped his arms around himself. He wanted so badly to tell Zexion the truth. He knew he had upset the man with his constant evasion of what was wrong with him but for some reason he still couldn't force himself to say anything.

At the moment Demyx tried the hardest he could to comfort himself. He wanted so bad to run to Axel's comforting arms. The red head wouldn't ask. He never had. He just knew when Demyx was ready to talk. He knew that if he didn't that he would only upset his boyfriend further, so he would simply have to tough it out alone. "I'm sorry Zexion," he whispered softly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Zexion didn't sleep that night, at all. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Since he'd heard Demyx apologize, he felt extremely guilty. He was just so fed up with people lying to him. First, his parents, then his brother, and now his boyfriend.

Zexion sat on the edge of his bed, staring at Demyx. He sighed and creased his eyebrows. He stood up and walked to his boyfriend's bedside, again. The slate-haired teenager kneeled beside Demyx's bed and rested his head on the mattress.

"I'm sorry, Dem... I'm pushing you too hard. If only I could know what you've been through," he mumbled, brushing the back of his hand lightly against the blonde's cheek. Somewhere throughout the night, he fell asleep on the edge of Demyx's bed.

To Be Continued…

Mikey~ BWA! A-hem. Aaaanywho… I hate school, as usual, but I didn't fail my chem. mid-term! *dance* Well, now, we'll have the next chapters up, eventually… :/ ^^

Kat – Second chapter done! Cookies for anyone who guessed what happened to Roxas, but do you know the true details *wiggles eyebrows*. Of course Demyx's past is only a secret from poor, poor Zexion. Till next time~!


	3. Doubt and Trust

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts…. If we did the pairings would be cannon! (And Vexen wouldn't exist!)

Warnings: This story contains malexmale relations and mentions of various forms of past abuse. Don't like, don't read. :] (And this chapter has lots of language *shakes finger at Axel*)

Rest in Peace

Chapter Three

Doubt And Trust

Roxas opened his eyes to see black. If he'd have been anywhere else, he would've started screaming that he'd turned blind. But, he recalled quickly where he was and Roxas realized that his arm was thrown across his eyes to block out the light.

He moved his arm and blinked. Now he was pretty sure he'd start screaming. First, there was a weight on his legs. A lot of weight. He craned his head up and saw Axel's legs thrown over his own. And then, there were arms around his shoulders and his side was pressed against some very toned abs. He felt a chin resting on top of his head. Roxas blinked and willed the blush on his face to go away.

Axel didn't shift his body even though he knew that Roxas was awake. He was used to waking at the slightest hints of stirring when Demyx stayed with him. He hadn't planed to move at all since he could tell by the tenseness in Roxas's body that the boy was not comfortable.

'_Don't wake up. Don't wake up.'_ Roxas pleaded at Axel in his mind. He stiffened and his eyes widened as an alarm clock blared from Axel's side of the room.

_'Damnnit!'_ the red head grumble mentally. He lifted his arm and reached into his back pocket. From it he withdrew a quarter. He cracked open one eye before hurling the quarter with startling accuracy at the alarm clock. The piece of metal hit its mark and the noise immediately ceased. Instead of wrapping his arm around Roxas again he settled it on his own side.

"Good morning, Rox," he said softly with his eyes once more closed.

Roxas instantly relaxed. The only reason he was uncomfortable was the thought that Axel would find this position weird. As odd as it was, he was a really comfortable around Axel. He knew that it could be bad, but Roxas figured that you couldn't knock something until you tried it. And he could try trusting without reason.

"Mornin', Axel," he drawled, still in the stage between being fully awake and asleep. His words slurred together and what was supposed to come out as 'What time is it?' came out as "Watimizit?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

At some point in time Demyx had scooted his body back to press against his boyfriend, despite that he hadn't stopped crying for nearly the whole night. He may have drifted off once or twice during the night but he was certain that tears had still leaked from his eyes through his sleep.

The alarm on his phone rang out sharply and he shut it off quickly. He figured it had probably woken up Zexion, but there was nothing he could do about that now. He pulled back the covers on the opposite side of the bed from the man and crawled out. "I have to go see Axel," he murmured softly not wanting to lie any further to Zexion.

Zexion stirred slightly and opened his eyes in a haze. He rested his chin on the mattress and looked up at Demyx. He frowned and stood up, sliding over the edge of the bed. He half-tackled his boyfriend in a hug around his torso from behind.

"Demyx..." He mumbled into the back of Demyx's shirt. Zexion looked up at the back of Demyx's head and tried to hold back tears. "Stop doing this to me..." He pleaded.

Demyx stiffened immediately and began trembling moments later. Sudden movement, especially when he hadn't seen them coming terrified him. He couldn't bring himself to speak. A pathetic whimper escaped his throat.

His phone was thankfully in his hand already. His finger shifted and he sent Axel a blank text.

Zexion sighed, releasing his grip on the blonde. He moved in front of the blonde, no longer restraining his tears.

"Demyx... I don't know what's wrong... I want to know what's wrong. I can't... I can't deal with this anymore. Christ, if you're so buddy-buddy with Axel, then why don't you freaking date him?" He mumbled, hurt and confused. Zexion shook his head and turned on his heel, walking out the door and letting it click closed softly behind him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"It is time for you to get up or you'll never make it to your first class on time," Axel said with a grin. He reached up and ruffled Roxas hair affectionately before climbing over the blond to get off the bed. As soon as his feet hit the floor he bent and picked up the blonde's phone.

"Here. You might want this, eventually. That adorable brother of yours might call," Axel said with a smirk before he tossed the phone on the bed beside the blond. He stretched lightly and popped his back with a satisfied groan before dropping his hands again.

Roxas laughed and picked up his phone to turn it on."Yeah, adorable, my ass," he scoffed. He frowned at the screen as it flashed '14 Messages - Hayner'.

Axel had no more then made it to his bed when his phone rang. With a sigh Axel picked it up and flipped it open. On the screen there was a blank text from Demyx. "Shit," the red head grumbled. "Hey Roxas I gotta go. Dem's having one of his spells. If I'm not gonna be back in time to help you, I'll call someone and send them over to show you your classes. Ok?" He couldn't really wait for Roxas reply and gave the blond only seconds before he was out of the room.

Roxas's head snapped up at Axel's words. "Al -" The door shut. "- right..." Roxas sighed and folded his legs underneath him on the bed. He dialed his voice mail and started listening to Hayner's pleading messages.

"Look, Roxas, I -" Roxas clicked delete.

"Rox, I can explain -" Roxas hit delete.

"Roxas -" Delete.

"It wasn't like he mean to..." Roxas stopped to listen to this one. "He told me that he didn't mean to, Rox! He was drunk! He didn't -" Blood boiling, Roxas snapped his phone shut and refused to listen to any more messages.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a short walk to Demyx's room for Axel's long legs. He didn't bother knocking he knew Demyx wouldn't answer anyway. When he opened the door Axel found his friend crumpled into a sobbing ball on the floor.

"Dem," he called softly, not wanting to frighten the teen more. He knelt beside him.

Watery eyes looked up at the red head before the blond launch himself into Axel's arms. "I- I..."

"Shh," Axel soothed sitting back and rocking Demyx back and forth. "Relax, then we will talk." Demyx nodded as a reply.

It took ten minutes of soothing before Demyx was able to talk and when he finally was what had happened spilled from his mouth in unabridged detail. Axel did his best to curb the resulting angry feelings he felt and not show them to the blonde. By the time Demyx was finished with his recollection, he had calmed.

"Demyx, my lover or not you will always have a place with me," Axel murmured before kissing the blond on the forehead.

"Thanks, Ax. You should go to class. I'm alright," Demyx said softly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go rest," he said softly.

"Ok," Axel put one more kiss on Demyx's forehead before helping Demyx to shift off his lap. He waited until the blond was settled before he slipped out the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Zexion sat outside the dorm, a cigarette between his lips, watching the smoke swirl up into the sky. He sighed and rested his head on the building behind him.

_Is Demyx worth it?_ He pondered.

"Yes." Was his immediate answer. As he thought about it, the feeling solidified. Demyx was most definitely worth the trouble Zexion was going through. But the question scrolling through his head, now, was 'Am _I _good enough?' Zexion had always had self-security issues, but it was really getting to him this time around. He wanted to be good enough for Demyx. But, seeing as he had just made the blonde freaking _cry_...

Working on cigarette number four, Zexion's face grew cold. He brought a hand up to warm it and pulled it away too see that it was wet. He was crying. He hadn't even realized that he'd started crying. He laughed at himself for being so pitiful.

With one last inhale, he flicked the butt of his cigarette away and went to pull another from his pack, only to find that it was empty. He didn't have another carton with him... All the rest were up in his room (if he even had any left). Where Demyx was. After that, Zexion didn't feel like he could face his boyfriend. He was jealous. He was outright jealous of how much Axel knew and how much he was able to comfort Demyx. Another rush of tears fell down Zexion's cheeks and he felt so much more pitiful than before. He was crying not only because he was jealous, but because he was afraid that he'd just pushed Demyx away even more.

"God damnit, you're an idiot Zexion." He slipped his phone from his pocket and opened a text message. He typed in Demyx's number and let the cursor blink in the empty space for the text.

_I'm sorry, Dem_ - He deleted the words.

_I_ - He couldn't write anything more.

_I love you._ No. Stupid.

Zexion sighed and closed the message screen. He dialed Demyx's number instead. The phone went straight to voice mail. _He must be asleep..._

"Dem... I'm sorry. Whatever I did, whatever I didn't do... Just... I know... Well, I don't know... Just..." Zexion wrinkled his nose and sighed. "Just take your time. I want you to tell me... Whatever it is that you're hiding - don't think I haven't figured out that you've got some skeletons in your closet - I want to know it. ... I... I didn't mean what I said earlier. I don't want you to be with Axel; I want you to be with me... I'm selfish and, hell, I'll freaking admit it - I'm jealous. I'm so fucking jealous of Axel. That's why I said what I said. F-I... Dem... I'm sorry. Love you... I'll be back after lunch... Call me if you want to talk, please?" Zexion sighed and almost hung up. "...I really am sorry..." His phone snapped shut and he stood.

Zexion ambled to the bus stop just outside the school gates and sat down to wait for the next bus into town. Screw first block, his need for nicotine was far too great for him to even care.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Fuming, Axel left Demyx in his room knowing that the blond was exhausted enough to be able to fall asleep. He stormed back to his own room and in the door where he had forgotten he had a roommate at all.

He moved angrily to the closet and forcefully tugged off his old clothing and jerked on new ones. All the while he was muttering to himself.

Roxas's head snapped up as Axel stormed in. He seemed positively pissed at something. Plus, Roxas was absolutely pissed. Two pissed off guys in the same room was not a good thing...

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, controlling his voice to hold no emotion.

"That son of a bitch caused Dem to have an episode. I shouldn't even be leaving him, but he wanted me to go to class and he will keep pestering me until I do," Axel said as he threw his dirty shirt angrily onto the floor of the closet and pulled out a new one."Then he didn't even stay to see if Dem was alright. That fucker said a ton of really stupid shit and then just left him!"

Roxas creased his eyebrows. "From what I've gathered, Demyx obviously hasn't told Zexion - that's his name right? - anything. I mean, how would you feel, being left in the dark for so long, and having your boyfriend constantly being with somebody else for com...fort...? ... I... Uh, sorry... I really have no room to talk..." He mumbled, sheepishly, his own rage forgotten.

"I would be pissed sure, but I would most definitely be talking to Dem about it, not scaring the living shit out of him," Axel sighed and moved to his bed where he plopped down.

"Look I know you think the same shit as everyone else does about the way Dem and I are. They are all positive that I am the one fucking him and not Zexion, but Dem and I are just friends. I mean yeah sure we used to screw and all that good stuff but we were dating then. Dem is just comfortable with me and touching is how he finds comfort. That's all," he said as an attempt to explain himself before he glanced at Roxas. For the moment he was going to ignore the no room to talk comment.

_'I can't believe I'm gonna drag this out,_' Roxas groaned, inwardly. "I... If Demyx is anything like I am... He'll avoid any and every chance to talk about it... So, he probably tried to avoid it any time Zexion tried to talk to him... But... Yeah, I know what you mean about just being friends. My brother gets 'fag' remarks all the time 'cause him and his friend are, like, really close. And I mean cloooose," he sighed, hoping for a topic change. He really didn't like involving himself in other people's business.

"Really?" Axel asked perking up with a bit of relief. He really didn't want his roommate to hop on the train of 'give it up already, you're fucking him' with everyone else in his life.

"I look at it this way," Axel stated as he grabbed his bag with his former smirk back in place. "If Dem wants me to join him and Zexion for a little fun then I'm game. Other than that, its hands off the Dem ass.

"Come on we should get moving to class," he suggested rising and deliberately ignoring the beginning of Roxas's comment. If Roxas was indeed like Demyx, then Axel was sure he could work it out of the blond when the time was right.

Roxas smiled in relief. "Yeah, we probably should," he sighed. He glanced over his schedule, which had somehow appeared in his hands, and frowned. "Care to help me figure this thing out?" He asked, holding the piece of paper out to Axel with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah sure," Axel said as he reached over and grabbed the paper. "These letters here," he pointed to a column of uppercase letters, "are your classes. The numbers beside them are the room numbers. Your classes are listed in order by block and day. So for today let's see... You start in Math with me. Then go to Science, good luck there. Then, History. And finally for today is PE again with me. Lunch is school wide between second and third block. Each block has 90 minutes and we rotate what ones we have on what days. Unfortunately, everyone has math and PE every day so we'll always start out with math. I'll make sure someone gets you where you need to go don't worry." Axel said the whole speech with a big smirk.

"It gets easier. Come on, all your teachers will have books for you so you might want to bring a bag to put them in, and maybe a note book and something to write with if you have it," he slung his own bag over his shoulder and stepped out into the hall to wait for the blond.

Roxas blinked and opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so he closed it again. He shook his head and nodded, taking the paper back and tucking it into his pocket. He grabbed his own bag from the floor next to his bed and joined Axel out in the hall.

"I don't like math..." He finally grumbled. "Ninety freakin' minutes, seriously?" Roxas half-whined.

Axel let out a chuckle. "I don't know anyone who does like math. I don't mind it cause I'm not too bad at numbers, but I would rather not do it if it could be avoid and, yeah, 90 minutes. It's really nice for PE though, gives us plenty of time to have fun."

Axel closed the door and led them down the hall and down a short flight of stairs. "The two floors above us is a senior floor, below us is a sophomore floor. The freshmen are all kept in their own separate dorm. There is another dorm for the girls across the campus and a girl's freshmen dorm as well," he explained, as they walked out of the dorm.

"The campus is set up as a circle as I'm sure you have seen. There is an English building. Then, a math and science one. The gym takes up its own building since we have an indoor pool as well as the full basketball court and workout room. The last building is the biggest. Half of it is where the social studies and whatnot are and the other half is the cafeteria. In the center of it all is what we call The Park. Pretty much it is a lawn with a few trees for shade. I figure you may have heard some of this already but no harm in hearing it again. The math building is this one," Axel said gesturing to the closest building to them.

He walked in the door and to their class room only pausing outside to tap the number plate right outside the room. "These are the numbers that correspond with your classes. The letter at the beginning is the building. This is building A and the rest is the room number. This is ours." He led the way into the classroom that was still fairly empty except for a student in the front desk.

"We got here a little early 'cause I'm gonna have to shake up the group. We all have first together and I wanted to be here before they all arrived. We sit in the back." He walked into the room where the individual desks were arranged into a four by five square. The red head completely ignored the person in the front and sat in one of the center desks.

"You can sit by me. Don't worry I'll take care of all the introductions and you probably won't have to do anything more then sit there and look pretty," Axel said with a wink.

Roxas's head swam at the intake of all the information. Sure, he'd heard it all before, but it was still a lot to take in. As they entered the class, Roxas just nodded, wondering who 'we' referred to.

To Be Continued…

A/N:

Kat – Well here is the next chapter. Hmm not too much is going on in here… So I might just have to hurry the next chapter a bit. Wow is it kinda strange to be writing current stuff that is probably like eight or so chapters down the road and editing this at the same time! *laughs*

Mikey ~ Yay, fillers! And orange sherbet! It's yummy~ Anywho, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, we'll try to update sooner~ ^^ Why am I always so happy, I wonder…? Roxas


	4. Malice and Misery

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts…. If we did the pairings would be cannon! (And Vexen wouldn't exist!) x3

Warnings: This story contains malexmale relations (YAOI) and mentions of _various_ forms of past abuse. Don't like, don't read. :]

Rest in Peace

Chapter Four

Malice and Misery

_"You can sit by me. Don't worry, I'll take care of all the introductions and you probably won't have to do anything more than sit there and look pretty," Axel said, with a wink._

Roxas followed Axel to the back and sat down at the desk next to him. He felt his face turn bright red and swallowed hard. The blonde narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"I can speak for myself and I'm. Not. Cute." Roxas grumbled, not really meaning what he said. He'd be damned if he actually managed to talk in front of a bunch of new people.

"Right, on both accounts," Axel said, with a chuckle. The next moment, a group of four students walked in lead by a blond female and a pale, seemingly pink-haired man. They were followed by a man with white-streaked black hair. There was a scar on his face and a patch over his eye. Beside him was a teen with short very light blond hair. The two were bantering back and forth the entire way in.

"Morning Ax. Is this the fresh meat?" The female asked as she strutted up to the red head and flounced onto his desk.

"This is my new roommate, Roxas. Roxas, this is Larxene, my ex."

"And proud of it!" She chimed.

"This is Marluxia, her current fling," Axel continued, pointing out the teen. "That one is Xigbar. We have no idea where all his scars came from or what happened to his eye; he changes the story almost daily. And that is Luxord. Don't gamble with him. You'll definitely lose." He pointed them out, as well.

Roxas swallowed his blush. "Hi," he mumbled. In his head, he was analyzing all of the new people. Well, new to him.

Larxene... He knew, just from looking at her and hearing her voice, that she was a violent person. Whether or not she acted on that violence, he couldn't quite tell. But, Axel's ex? Yeah, Roxas could tell that they probably didn't last long.

Marluxia? Larxene's current fling? Ye-ha... There was no way in Hell that Marluxia was straight. Or, maybe he was just metrosexual… Just a really girly looking guy that cares about his appearance…

Luxord... He was tall-ish and actually kind of cute. But, not like adorable, he was more like hot, but he was definitely straight. He was al-

Roxas froze, in his thoughts and his body. Why was he suddenly analyzing people's orientation? That had never mattered before...

The three men settled into seats around Axel and Larxene smirked."He's a cutie, Ax. You soft on him already?"

Roxas bit his lip and sank back into his chair, flinching slightly at her words.

"Aww, he's shy," Larxene said with a smirk. "You should take some pictures of him when you remove his pants. I'm sure his face will just be priceless."

"Larxene," Axel growled in warning.

"Larxene, come sit," Marluxia ordered calmly. She gave a last chuckle and shifted off Axel's desk to the one beside Marluxia.

Roxas thanked Axel and Marluxia in his mind. Still, he couldn't shake the reason he'd flinched.

_"Take a picture, Seifer! It'll be priceless, y'know?"_

Those words were the last he heard before turning the corner and being jumped. Roxas shook his head, but couldn't get rid of the tears clouding his eyes. Before they could spill over, he blinked them away and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Axel, being familiar with Demyx's flashes and reactions, noticed Roxas but did his best to say nothing about it. It still didn't stop him from shooting a glare at Larxene, to which she only smirked and appeared like she was going to say something further. However, a meaningful look from Marluxia kept her mouth shut.

"Well, I gotta say: you seem a lot better than Axel's last roommate," Luxord commented lightly, as he settled into the desk in front of Roxas and turned to look at him. "His last was a jock with his head up his ass. You at least seem like you are a bit more laid back. What do you do for fun, Roxas?"

To put it lightly, Roxas really didn't like Larxene. _At all._ He blinked and pointed his eyes down to his desk. As Luxord spoke, however, he snapped his head back up. Roxas frowned; he hated talking about himself. But the question was bugging him. What _did_ he do for fun?

"I... I dunno, I read a lot... But I just hung out with my friends back home..." His ears tingled as he heard Axel and Xigbar's conversation. If only Axel could understand...

Xigbar settled in front of Axel. "Where's Demyx, Axel?"

"Resting, and if I see the son a bitch that is responsible for it, I'll kick his ass – Demyx's boyfriend or not," Axel growled.

"Oh-ho," Xigbar replied with a chuckle. "Still not liking Zexion too well?"

"I don't mind Zexion, I mind how the bastard deals with Demyx."

Suddenly, the door banged open and a muscular-looking blonde man strode in. He removed a toothpick from his mouth and called the class to order.

"Alrighty. I do believe we have some fresh meat? ..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Dem... I know this is, like, the seventh time I've called... I know you're resting... But just call me back. I'm worried about you. I'm sorry. I... Look, Dem, I'm on my second pack; I haven't smoked this much since my mom died. ... Please call me back. I... understand if you don't want to... I just need to know you're okay..." Zexion hit end and sighed. He shoved his phone in his pocket and lit yet another cigarette. He had been walking since he'd bought four cartons of cigarettes from the gas station down the road from the school.

Now, he was on the pier. Zexion walked to the end and leaned against the railing. This early in the morning, there were only a few people out: a few runners and an old guy tossing bread over the side of the pier. Zexion watched the bread crumbs fall and idly wished that he could be those bread crumbs. He felt so horrid. He was jealous and angry and tired and in so much pain - internal and external. He figured it would be kind of nice for it to all go away. But, he steeled himself against his emotions and looked back out at the ocean. Zexion exhaled, watching the smoke float into the air.

He lit the last cigarette of the second carton and stared at it before taking a drag.

"I miss you..." He hummed, propping his elbows up on the wooden railing and letting his head droop. So much for perfect posture… Zexion wished that people could see him for him, instead of labeling him as 'that perfect emo bookworm'. But, at least he got a change to the label thanks to Axel... Now, he was 'that perfect emo bookworm that's not worth two shits as a boyfriend and needs to die'. Catchy, eh?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Axel's expression brightened at the entrance of their teacher. "This is my new roommate Roxas."

"Roxas, eh? Hey, aren't you Leon's kid brother? I dunno... Axel, try to keep your pants on this time, okay?" Cid sighed, opening a laptop on his desk and turning to the board, grinning.

Axel only smirked as he tugged his math book out and set it on his desk. "Aw, you know I always keep my pants on for the first time," he said, with a wink.

Cid only laughed and started the lesson. Suddenly, it dawned on Roxas. How did Cid know Leon? And what was with the pants remark? Roxas looked at Axel through the corner of his eye, creasing his eyebrows.

Axel glanced at Roxas and didn't drop his smile. He knew the question that Roxas wanted to ask and if the kid asked him later he would answer truthfully. Maybe.

He turned back to his desk and pulled out a notebook and a pen and began to take notes on the lesson.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Demyx had only been resting for a little bit but he felt that he couldn't get any solid rest. He flopped over and his eyes fell on his cell. Axel must have put it beside him just in case. The screen was blinking as it did when he had missed calls. He flipped it open and saw seven missed calls from Zexion.

Groaning sleepily, he flipped it open and pulled up his text message program.

_I'm still in our room... Didn't go to class like you wanted... sorry Zexion... come home?_

He clicked send before he could lose his nerve and turned the ringer on just in case Zexion tried to call him again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Zexion was lighting up his third cigarette from his third carton when his cell phone rang. He exhaled and pulled his Razr from his back pocket. A wave of relief washed over him as he read Demyx's text. He let a small smile creep across his face as he placed his cigarette between his lips and texted back:

_Be back in about ten minutes. Try to sleep. See you in a few._

_3 Zexy_

He felt like an idiot, using his usual signature, but, before he could second guess himself, he sent it and shoved his phone in his back pocket.

He walked purposefully back down the pier and to the nearest bus stop. Demyx wasn't angry at him. That thought alone... Zexion sighed and removed the cancer stick from between his lips. He stared at it, then frowned, tossing it to the cement and squishing it under his foot.

A short bus ride later, he was at the campus and slipping through the grounds back to their dorms. Up the steps. Down the hall. In the elevator. Up the elevator. Out the door. Down the hall. Stop.

Zexion heaved a sigh and took a deep breath. He placed his hand on the door knob and twisted it, his breath catching in his throat. He stepped in quietly and shut the door softly behind him.

"Demyx...?" He asked, his voice hoarse from all of the nicotine he had inhaled. It was a bad habit, and he knew he should stop, but he couldn't bring himself to try, again.

Demyx had been half asleep when he heard Zexion's voice. "Zexy?" he said groggily, using the nickname that he himself had come up with for the teen. He managed to wiggle an arm out from the mass of blankets he had crawled into. Once free he clenched and unclenched his fingers as if grabbing for something. It was very much like the motion a child would make when they wanted a person to come pick them up or hold them. Demyx hoped Zexion would get the message because his vocal cords didn't seem to want to work at the moment.

Zexion sighed in relief and felt a wave of calm wash over him. His heart slowed from its anxious state and he felt tears prick his eyes. Blinking, he nodded to nobody. Zexion pushed himself off the door and walked over to Demyx's bed. Once there, he threaded his fingers with Demyx's and dropped down next to him on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..." He whispered, his voice shaking.

Demyx squeezed Zexion's hand lightly. "Not your fault. You didn't know." His head peaked out from the top of the blanket. He nibbled on his lip lightly.

"Axel usually holds me while I sleep after one of my episodes... but I made him go to class... I would... I... I'd like it..." his free hand moved back the blankets a bit. "I feel safe when I'm held by someone I know loves me," he said very softly hoping that Zexion would take the hint and crawl into the bed with him.

Zexion looked up with tears in his eyes that threatened to spill over. He crawled up on the bed carefully, not wanting to freak Demyx out even more. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close.

"Dem... You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to... Whenever you're ready and you want to, I'll listen," Zexion mumbled.

As soon as Zexion wrapped his arms around the blond, Demyx snuggled close, pressing himself into the teen's body. Zexion didn't give off a comforting heat like Axel always did. Instead it was a calm, slight warmth, and Demyx found that it reminded him of a balmy spring day. He rather liked the comfort it brought him.

"I know and I want to," he said quietly into Zexion's chest. "But I'm... I'm scared... I guess I'm afraid you won't want me anymore..." he mumbled.

Zexion smiled softly. He combed a hand through Demyx's hair.

"Dem, I'd never not want you; you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. The only way I wouldn't like you is if you were a girl..." He added as an afterthought, creasing his eyebrows. "You're not a girl, are you?" He asked.

Demyx half purred at the hand in his hair and laughed lightly at Zexion's comment. "Well last time I checked I was, but you might just have to verify that," Demyx replied, coyly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, as you can see, if a equals b and b equals c, then a equals c. You got that, Yuffie? Do I need to explain it again?" Cid deadpanned, leaning on his desk. A girl with short black hair shook her head and scribbled something furiously in her notebook. Roxas was still confused, but class was almost over and, then he would talk to Axel.

Axel had stopped taking notes on the lesson a while ago, since he could always look at how to do the math out of the textbook. Instead, he had reverted to drawing in the margins of his notebook. So far, he had penned a chibi version of himself setting a chibi version of Zexion on fire in front of him. He was grinning with the satisfaction it gave him.

As Cid gave the lesson, he walked around the classroom. He rounded the desks in the back and stopped, mid-sentence, at Axel's desk.

With raised eyebrows, he spoke: "It's not nice to set people on fire, Axel. No matter how poorly you think of them." On his face the entire time was a Cheshire grin. Roxas looked to the side and frowned. Axel had drawn himself setting somebody else on fire. He'd never seen the un-chibi-fied likeness of whatever person it was, so he could only assume it was Zexion.

"Oh, but it's _so_ fun," Axel said, returning the grin and giving his red pen a twirl before putting the last touch on the flame. Once that was done, he moved his pen back to the center of the paper indicating he was ready to continue taking notes.

Cid rolled his eyes and continued on his rounds, returning to the lesson. Roxas sighed and started doodling on his own notebook. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out under the desk.

_Hayner_

Roxas's stomach knotted. He opened the text, though he didn't want to.

_Rox, don't freak out..._

The blonde creased his eyebrows. _'What...?_' Suddenly, the classroom door opened and Roxas's heart stopped. There, standing in the doorway, was Seifer. Roxas was sure his eyes were bigger than dinner plates - and not in the good way.

"Ah, are you the kid the headmaster told me about?" Cid asked, distracted briefly from his lesson. Seifer nodded. Roxas started shaking. He pressed himself as far back in his seat as possible. "Well, I think you've met everybody here, except one… Yo, Roxas, c'mere!" Cid called, beckoning to Roxas. Roxas shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. He covered his mouth with a shaking hand. Seifer frowned. Cid looked confused.

"C'mon, Roxy. I thought Hayner told you..." Roxas shook his head and clenched his teeth to keep from sobbing.

To Be Continued…

A/N:

Kat – Well I was going to be super nice and ask my partner in crime if we could give you the next chapter right away because of my week of epic failness. But a cliff hanger like that deserves at least a day of wait… We'll see how long I can hold out…

Mikey ~ ( ^ Probably not that long, if you're all wondering.) I remember writing these parts (surprisingly) and I know they were some of my favorites… x3 The best is yet to come, though. I can't wait to see where we'll be when we're editing what we're writing, now… ^^ Epiiiic. And I've had an equal epic fail week (read: year so far), so, if you're reading my other stories….. Eh-heh…. [Kudos to title-knowers~]


	5. The Sufferer and the Witnesses

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts…. If we did the pairings would be cannon! (And Vexen wouldn't exist!) x3

Warnings: This story contains malexmale relations (YAOI) and mentions of _various_ forms of past abuse. Don't like, don't read. :]

Rest in Peace

Chapter Five

The Sufferer and The Witness(es)

_"Dem, I'd never not want you; you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. The only way I wouldn't like you is if you were a girl..." He added as an afterthought, creasing his eyebrows. "You're not a girl, are you?" He asked._

_Demyx half purred at the hand in his hair and laughed lightly at Zexion's comment. "Well last time I checked I was, but you might just have to verify that," Demyx replied, coyly. _

Zexion grinned. "I suppose I could..." He replied, kissing the top of Demyx's head. "But, I could just take your word for it..." He finished, running his hand down Demyx's side and resting it on his hip.

"You could," Demyx said with a grin as he snuggled in further. "I wouldn't mind," he said softly.

"Wouldn't you?" He hummed, a grin stretching across his face. Zexion shifted - slowly, cautiously - to place a hand on each side of Demyx's head. He leaned down and kissed Demyx on the forehead before kissing him full on the lips with a gentle force.

Demyx returned the kiss for a moment before pulling back and smiling. "You won't hurt me. And you won't scare me," he said as he lifted his hand and brushed the long hair out of Zexion's face.

Zexion smiled softly. "I know..." He sighed. He leaned down again and hovered over Demyx's lips for a second. "I really do love you," he whispered before pressing his lips back to Demyx's. He shifted again and swung his leg over Demyx's hips. He dropped to his elbows and threaded his fingers into Demyx's hair.

Demyx purred like a contented cat as he slid his hands down Zexion's chest. He wrapped his arms around the teen as he returned the kiss happily.

Zexion moaned softly, hearing Demyx's purrs. Suddenly, his phone started ringing. Zexion groaned and pulled away, angrily pulling out his phone. It was text from Xigbar, of all people.

_Axel still h8s u! Hope y'aren't bangin' DemDems right now! U both get kinda testy when ur interrupted, eh? xDDD_

Zexion narrowed his eyes and closed his phone. With a sigh, he let his arms give out and lowered himself against Demyx's chest.

"Demyyyyx... Why is Xigbar so freaking inconvenient?" He groaned, nuzzling his head against Demyx's chin.

Demyx groaned and held the teen close to him. "'Cause its Xiggy. He likes to make an ass of himself, as always. Next time you decide to steal my breath, turn off your phone, Zexy," Demyx said lightly as he lifted one hand and ran it up the back of Zexion's neck.

Zexion let out a short laugh. "I'll make sure, Dem," he reassured with a smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"C'mon, Roxy. I thought Hayner told you..." Roxas shook his head and clenched his teeth to keep from sobbing._

Axel took one look at the new kid and then Roxas. He wasn't a rocket scientist but he could easily figure out that the kid had freaked at the appearance of the new guy. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Roxas walk out with this guy.

"Oh, shit," Axel said rising and hitting his forehead with his palm. "I totally forgot: Roxas told me to remind him to take his meds this morning. They are really important mentally stabilizing meds. I better take him before he goes bat shit insane."

By the time he was done speaking, Axel was around the desk to Roxas's side. He put his hand under the blonde's arm and helped to lift him, before he tucked the blonde protectively against his side.

"This way, Roxas. We'll make sure we get you those meds that you need." He knew he could explain to Cid later and probably get away without anything happening, but he wasn't planning on taking no for an answer. Axel headed towards the door and through it, being sure to keep himself between Roxas and the strange kid.

Roxas didn't hear a thing Axel said, and only walked with him. When they walked past Seifer, Roxas looked at him with wide, scared eyes. He shrunk down against Axel and pulled him more quickly out the door.

Once outside the door, Roxas pulled it shut and dropped to the ground on his knees. He clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the cries suddenly escaping his lips.

"Shit, Roxas. We're going back to our room." Axel knelt down and put his hands on Roxas's shoulders. "Roxas, I'm going to pick you up now," he said lowly. He slid his hands around Roxas and lifted him into his arms and murmured to him the entire time as he did so in hopes not to further spook the teen.

Roxas held back a scream as Axel picked him up. He didn't want to be touched, but he knew that he couldn't walk on his own. Besides, Axel was right, he had to get away from this place. He clung to Axel's shirt and bit his lip to keep back a sob.

"I know, Roxas, just hold on. Just a little longer," Axel said as he walked as fast as he could across the grounds to their dorm. He cradled Roxas in one arm as he opened first the door to their building and then the door to their room. He moved inside and placed Roxas gently on the blonde's bed pulling the fuzzy red blanket over him before closing the door. Once the blonde was settled he sat down on Roxas's bed being careful not to touch him.

As soon as the blanket was draped over him, Roxas curled into a ball and cried. What was even going on? Why was Seifer even here? Just the thought of his name made the tears in Roxas's eyes flow harder.

"Roxas," Axel said softly. He reached out and ran his hand down Roxas back. "I'm here."

Roxas let out a small cry as he felt Axel's hand on his back. He felt sick to his stomach and his head was pounding. Why? How?

'Shit,' Axel said lightly and he pulled his hand away from the boy. He climbed off the bed and moved around it. The red head knelt down on the floor looked at the blond. "Roxas! It's Axel. Look at me," he ordered forcefully.

Roxas flinched and curled into himself even more. "N-no... D-don't touch me!" He sobbed. He started to hyperventilate and dry heave in attempt to get his breath back. "Don't! J-just don't! I-hi! No! Don't touch me! Don't. Touch. ME! Don't touch me. Don't touch me." He repeated the phrase over and over; it became a sort of mantra. He didn't want Axel to touch him. He didn't want anybody to touch him. He felt too dirty, and just seeing Seifer made him feel violated, all over again. "No! Stop it!" He screamed, clutching his hands to his head. In his mind, he was reliving the entire rape, from beginning to end and back again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Zexion shivered at Demyx's touch and let his eyes droop. On a more serious note, Zexion added, "He said that Axel still hates me..." Zexion propped his chin up on Demyx's chest to look up at him.

"Uh, yeah..." he said with a laugh, not stopping the movement of his hand. "Axel tends to act like an angry mother cat where I am concerned. One that likes to play with fire." He let out a light sigh. "Axel doesn't hate you. If he did he wouldn't let me be here with you like this. He is very protective. He's just upset because you sorta.... well, I kinda..."

Demyx heaved another heavy sigh. "I get what we call episodes from what happened to me... When people startle me or grab me and surprise me I get flash backs from what happened to me and sorta break down...." he trailed off.

"Oh..." Was all Zexion said, resting his cheek on Demyx's chest, again. Zexion sighed and opened his mouth, only to close it once more. He sighed through his nose. "Dem... What _did_ happen to you?" He ventured, biting his lip, hoping he didn't push something that didn't need to be pushing.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Shit," Axel rose. "I'll be right back," he told Roxas quietly. Quickly he made his way out of the room and out the hall to Demyx. He didn't knock on the teen's door, he simply opened it and walked in.

Axel only paused for a moment to scowl at Zexion, but judging from the way he was nestled on top of the blond Demyx was alright and the blond wouldn't like him torching the good-for-nothing so-called boyfriend. "Demyx, Roxas is in an episode I need you."

"Kay," he knew Axel wouldn't leave without him. "Zexy, I have to go. I can help him. When I get back, we'll talk. I promise."

Zexion withered under Axel's glare. He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Demyx's lips before rolling to the side to let him up. "Be careful, Dem," he mumbled.

"Always am," Demyx said fondly. He slid off the bed and ran with Axel down the hall to Axel's room.

Zexion sighed as they left and relaxed into Demyx's bed, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Roxas fought with the blanket that had somehow managed to wrap itself too tightly around him, and finally untangled himself from its confines and pushed it to the floor. He scrambled to the corner of his bed, cowering against the wall. Roxas curled back into his usual fetal position and tried to control his shaking. It didn't work. He erupted into sobs once again and gripped his bed spread.

Quietly, Axel and Demyx entered the room and closed the door behind them."Sit on your own bed," Demyx told the red head as he snatched his guitar off the mattress. The red head did as Demyx instructed.

It had been different for Axel when it had been Demyx. Demyx had been his best friend and already trusted him, so it had been much easier for him to comfort the blond. The fact that he couldn't do anything for Roxas, at the moment, was killing him.

Demyx slowly moved to the foot of the bed on the opposite corner as Roxas. He didn't say anything just slowly sat, placed the guitar onto his lap and began to play a soothing piece he had written after one of his own episodes.

Roxas looked up for a second, then back down at his fingers. "No..." He mumbled, trying to catch his breath. He inhaled sharply and another sob wracked through his body. The music was helping, but not by much. Roxas wiped angrily at the tears on his cheeks.

_'Aw, are you crying, Roxy? You want me to get you a tissue~?'_ A taunting voice filled his head.

"Stop it!" He yelled, clenching and unclenching his fists.

_'You yelling like that'll only make it worse.'_

"No!" He growled. "Stop it, stop it! Just... stop..." He moaned, miserably.

Axel looked to Demyx with pleading eyes. "Demyx, we have to do something."

"We can't Ax. He doesn't know us well enough for us to snap him out of it. If you touch him, it will only make it worse. The music is the best we can do for him. If you want to try and kneel on the floor and talk to him then go ahead," Demyx replied while still playing.

Axel nodded and climbed off his bed. He moved slowly to Roxas and knelt on the floor looking at the blond. "Roxas," he said softly. He clenched his hands into fists in his lap. "Roxas, its Axel. Remember? A.X.E.L. Got it memorized?"

Roxas's eyes flicked up to Axel, then down to his hands and back again. He gasped for his breath and hiccupped.

"Axel?" He breathed. His entire body shook wildly. He started to reach out to grab at Axel, but flinched back.

_'The only thing I want to hear coming from you is screaming...'_ A harsh, cold voice echoed in between his ears. Roxas clamped his hands over his ears and curled into a ball, again.

"NO! No... more... I... don't want..." He panted. With an apprehensive look, he glanced back up at Axel and launched himself at the redhead, gripping his shirt in his hands and sobbing into his chest. "I d-d-on't wan-nt to... An-ny m-ore..."

Axel glanced at Demyx first and, once he had the blonde's nod, he climbed onto the bed and pulled the teen, who was still clutching his shirt, onto his lap. "Shhh, shhh. You don't have to do anything anymore. It's just me, Axel. And Demyx who's playing you music. You're safe. It's just us. It's safe. _You're_ safe." Axel continued to mummer over and over again, rocking the blond back and forth.

Demyx smiled faintly and finished one song and started on another.

"I do-n't wan-nt to-to rem-em-ember-r an-ny mo-re!" He cried, clinging to Axel for dear life. The gentle rocking was calming him down marginally, but Roxas was still having hard time breathing through his crying. He shook violently; the knuckles on his shaking hands were turning white with their grip on Axel's shirt.

_'What're you doing!?'_

_'You're cute, Roxy...'_

_'What the hell - !?'_

_'But, I you're so much cuter when you're in pain.'_

_'Stop it! Get off of me!'_

_'I'd rather not.'_

_'What the hell are you doing to m - ?!'_

_'The only thing I want to hear coming form you is screaming.'_

_And he did just that..._

"NO!" He sobbed into Axel's chest. "Shut... up... Make it... g-go... away... Just... make it... go... a...way..." He pleaded, finally loosening his grip and letting his arms flop down. He became full-on dead weight, staring blankly at the wall, tears leaking out of his eyes,

"Demyx, the blanket," Axel said softly. He could tell that the worst of Roxas episode was over. The blonde finished the song he was playing and handed the redhead his equally red throw blanket.

"Roxas," Axel said softly as he cradled the boy tighter to him before laying the blanket over him. "I can't make it go away. I'm so sorry. But I can promise you that I will be here and that it will never happen again."

Demyx began another song on his guitar. "He's good on his words Roxas. Axel can prevent all sorts of abuse, rape, and bullying. You're safe now. We promise." He looked up and met green eyes that flashed with understanding and Demyx nodded in confirmation.

"Dem," Axel started, but Demyx cut him off with a shake of his head.

"Later, Ax," the blond said, before he began to sing softly with the song he was playing.

Axel nodded and refocused on the blond in his arms, putting all his attention into soothing him with gentle brushes of his hand along the teen's back and the calming rocking motion.

Roxas gladly welcomed the warmth of the blanket and their words. He rested against Axel with his ear to the redhead's chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart.

I'm not alone... He thought, almost happily. The music and warmth and Axel, himself, lulled Roxas into a hazy, calm state. He let out a small yawn and relaxed even further against Axel.

"Thank... you..." He mumbled before closing his eyes and falling asleep, once again.

"You're welcome," Axel said softly. He glanced up at Demyx. "Dem?"

"Just hold him, Ax. He'll feel better when he wakes up," he said softly as he stood and placed the guitar on Axel's bed. "I gotta get back to Zexy." He moved to the redhead and placed a kiss on forehead. "We'll talk later."

"We'd better," Axel agree. He wanted to grab Demyx and force him to stay and talk now, but he didn't want to disturb Roxas, nor did he want to remove his arms from the teen.

_To Be Continued…_

Mikey ~ I love how ALL of my titles have to do with music… The first one I came up with (Doubt and Trust) is the D. Gray-Man opening, the second one is the English root of one of my favorite bands (Malice Mizer) and this one is a Rise Against album title… 9_9 I might be obsessed…

You know, going back and reading this, I actually started crying… Oh, how I love emotions… Anywho (because you guys totally _aren't_ tired of listening to me ramble…), stay tuned: we might actually get the next chapter up in a decent about of time… ^_~

Kat ~ Oh so close to finding out what is up with Demyx and yet so far away! I'm so excited for what we have planned next!


	6. In Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts…. If we did the pairings would be cannon! (And Vexen wouldn't exist!) x3

Warnings: This story contains malexmale relations (YAOI) and mentions of _various_ forms of past abuse. Don't like, don't read. :]

Rest in Peace

Chapter Six

In Keeping Secrets

Demyx smiled as he walked out of the redhead's room and down the hall to his own. He wasn't sure where Axel's relationship with Roxas was heading, but Demyx felt that it was good. When he reached his door, he took a deep breath before opening it and slipping inside. Once inside the room, he paused with his back to the door and spoke softly. "I'm back Zexion."

Zexion had his ears tuned to the slightest noise, thanks to working in the library for so long. He cracked an eye open as soon as he heard the door click open."Welcome back," he replied, sitting up. "C'mere, Dem," he said, holding out his hand and beckoning Demyx over.

Demyx smiled and crossed the room to his boyfriend. He hopped onto the bed and bounced lightly on the mattress before swinging a leg over the teen's hips. He then leaned down to lay against the one below him.

"Sorry," Demyx said as he nuzzled Zexion's neck lightly. "I kinda go through the same episodes he does. I don't think the same thing happened to us but maybe sorta the same thing." He sighed deeply before lifting his head and kissing Zexion lightly on the lips.

"Hey Zexy? Can we lay like we were before I had to leave?" Demyx asked. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he spoke the words. "I feel safe like that..."

Zexion nodded in thought, then smiled. He kissed Demyx on the forehead.

"Of course," he replied, lightly pushing Demyx off of him and rolling over so they had exchanged positions. It took the slate-haired teenager a short amount of time to get himself comfortable on Demyx's torso, again. With a sigh, he finally stopped moving and propped his chin up on Demyx's chest. "You good?" He asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah, thanks," Demyx smiled as he returned one hand to the teen's back and the other to his hair. "I wanna tell you why I keep running to Axel, and why I keep freaking out. You deserve to know."

He took a deep breath and then released it. "Well… You know that Axel and I used to be roommates and we're best friends too. So… I trust him. One day, he found out what had been happening to me for most of my life. I came back from break all bruised and hurt; I had to tell him. But you deserve to know because I love you," Demyx said in a rush. He smiled a little sheepishly, knowing that his speech was probably less than coherent, but Zexion would be able to decipher it, regardless.

"I think it might have started when I was little. I don't remember. At first, it was just slaps. But soon, it turned to punches and worse. I think one time he used a beer bottle but I wasn't too conscious at that time. Ever since I was little until a year a half ago my father beat me. I don't know why... Sometimes I wish I did... When Axel found out, he made me go to the police. Child abuse is bad enough and puts people behind bars for a long time. Adding rape puts them behind for even longer. The man who gave me half of my genes is behind bars for a very, very long time." Demyx trailed of as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Zexion nodded, his face contorted in a questioning look. He bit his lip and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Upon seeing the blonde close to tears however (as he was, himself), Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck and snuggled himself up further.

"Oh, Dem," he mumbled. He sat up with one final squeeze and looked down at his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, pressing his palm lightly to Demyx's cheek. "You don't deserve that... You didn't deserve that... I... God, Demyx, I was such a douche bag to you! I love you, Dem, I really, really do. I'd be stupid if I said that this changes anything. It doesn't. I would never leave you. Ever," he said, leaning back down and kissing Demyx lightly on the lips.

"Thank you," Demyx said softly as he tried to hold back tears. He reached up and ran his fingers through Zexion's hair –a motion that had always soothed him– before giving him another kiss. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble. I freak out. I have difficulties with touch sometimes and, other times, it's all I want to do," he shook his head as tears started to run from his eyes.

"Even with Axel I couldn't go all the way. I may never be able to I might be too scared. So I... I understand if you might not wanna be with me anymore after a while Zexion."

Zexion smiled sadly, putting his other hand on Demyx's other cheek. "Are you shitting me?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "There is no way in _Hell_ that I'd ever stop wanting to be with you. You're my life, Demyx. And, if I have to spend the rest of my life getting you out of this rut, so help me God, I will. And, there's absolutely no reason for you to be sorry, Dem. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, got it?" He asked, not expecting an answer. He wiped the tears from Demyx's cheeks with his thumbs.

"By the way, Dem. Never say never," he added, sincerely meaning it. "You're only pushing yourself down further if you believe that you'll never get over this. Trust me, it'll take a while, but you'll pull through. I'll help you. And, love, don't worry if you have to go to Axel – I don't mind. You're so used to it, and if it makes you feel better, then that's fine. I'd do anything for you, if it meant that you'd feel better!" He rambled adamantly.

Demyx just smiled and let his tears run free for a moment. "I love you Zexy," he said softly holding the teen close. He had been so lucky to find the man in his arms and he hoped that Zexion was good on his words. Demyx believed him, but it was hard for the blond to fully trust anyone.

"I love you, too, Dem," Zexion replied, wrapping his arms back around Demyx's neck.

After his tears had stopped flowing, he smiled. "I don't know about that last part Zexy. You might not like it when Axel tries to stuff his tongue down my throat."

Zexion frowned comically, pouting slightly. "Well... Only if you want him to! But, if anybody ever tries to force you into something, even Axel, tell me and I swear they can kiss their asses goodb– Sorry, I'll stop," he bit his lip in embarrassment and felt his face turn red. He hung his head in defeat and sighed. "I get like this sometimes.... It's, like, total-embarrassing-hero-mode. I read too many romance novels..."

Demyx let out a stream of giggles. "I like my heroic men," he said with a grin. "Axel's tongue has been welcomed every time, just so you know. Although, you trying to fight him _would_ be funny. No offense, love, but I think Axel might win. He seems bent on setting you on fire."

Zexion wrinkled his nose and smiled. "I know. I must be irresistibly set-on-fire-able," he shrugged nonchalantly, a grin on his face.

Demyx smiled and giggled again. "Kiss me my hero?"

"Of course," he replied to Demyx's request. He picked his head up and pressed his lips to Demyx's lovingly.

Demyx giggled into the press of his lover's lips before he pulled back so he could speak. "You're just so sexy you're almost on fire yourself!"

"What can I say?" He grinned, poking Demyx on the nose. "I'm just awesome like that, Cheese Ball..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Roxas was running. Not _from_ something, he was sure, but _to_ something - though he wasn't sure what he was running to. His lungs hurt, and he was about to collapse from exhaustion. He wasn't sure how long he'd been running for..._

_Suddenly, in the distance, he saw a figure. The only thing he could pick out was bright red hair and a glint of green where its eyes would be. He creased his eyebrows and ran faster, though the redhead only got further away. Finally, Axel turned his back to the blonde._

_"Axel! Axel, wait! You said... you… said..." Roxas stopped, watching in despair as the redhead disappeared. "Ax....el?" He mumbled before falling to the ground, eyes closed and heartbeat slowing._

Roxas awoke with a start, gasping, his eyes wide.

"Hey, hey, easy there, Roxas," Axel said softly. He tossed the magazine he had been reading to the side and used his hands to smooth back the blonde's hair. Axel had kept the boy cradled on his lap the entire time Roxas had been asleep, only shifting slightly to obtain his magazine. He had figured that Roxas had been dreaming since the blonde had been twitching slightly.

"You're safe. We're in our room," he told Roxas, hoping that the boy wouldn't panic.

Roxas looked up at Axel with his eyes still wide, breathing hard. Upon seeing the redhead in real life and hearing his voice, Roxas nodded, trying to take deep breaths.

"Axel... I'm scared..." He mumbled, his eyes clouding with tears, again.

"Shhhh. What are you afraid of?" Axel asked. He pulled the blonde closer and wrapped his arms protectively around him. Despite having only known the blonde for such a short time, Axel felt fiercely protective of the boy.

He wanted to know what exactly had set the blond off in the first place. Yet, at the same time, he had a feeling it was the teen that had entered the classroom earlier that morning. If that were true – and what Axel was thinking had spooked the blonde was also true – there wouldn't be much left of that new person when Axel was through.

Roxas shook his head and stared at the wall with wide eyes. He blinked once, slowly, before answering.

"I don't want him to get me..." He whispered, his voice shaking. "I don't want you to leave me..."

"I'm not going anywhere," Axel soothed the blonde. "Relax, Roxas. I won't even let go of you until you want me to."

He ran one hand through the teen's hair, trying to calm the boy. "It's that kid that came to class that spooked you, isn't it? He doesn't go here; I've never seen him before. What is he doing here?"

Roxas nodded numbly in response to Axel's comforting words and first question. He didn't have an answer to the second and kept his mouth shut. He released a struggled breath and let his head flop down onto Axel's chest, closing his eyes. Suddenly, a knock at the door made Roxas's heart stop.

"Yo, Ax, it's Xiggy! Brought your stuff up!" A muffled voice called from the other side of the door. Roxas relaxed a bit, but couldn't manage to make his eyes go back to their normal size.

"It's okay, Rox. He's harmless. … Unless idiocy is contagious…" Axel added lightly. Despite his joking, he continued his soothing motions on the blonde's body.

Axel picked up his phone and flipped it open. He speed dialed Xigbar's number and waited until there was the muffled click of the phone being answered. "Stop standing it the hall and yelling into my room. You have a phone, use it dumb ass. Doors unlocked you can come in," Axel said shortly. He didn't give the teen a chance to reply and instead clicked his phone firmly shut ending the call. He then set the device beside him and returned his hand to the blonde.

Roxas froze and his eyes flashed up to Axel's face. The redhead didn't seem worried, so Roxas returned his head to Axel's chest and reveled in the comfort of the close contact. He knew what Axel had meant about Demyx just needing to be touched.

The door opened slowly and Xigbar entered, carrying both Axel and Roxas's bags. Upon seeing Roxas curled up on Axel's lap and said red head's arms around him, Xigbar raised his thin eyebrows and dropped the bags on the floor.

"What... uh... happened back there, in class? That kid was all, 'dude, W. T. F?' And you shoulda seen 'is face. When you guys left – hope ya feel better, by the way, Rox – the look on his face was priceless! Ha, Cid totally flipped. Apparently, whoever the hell that was, is apparently supposed to be a student teacher here... I doubt that's gonna happen... I wonder what he wanted with Roxas?"

Xigbar nodded slowly, as if thinking. "Oh, yeah. Cid pulled me aside after class and he was all 'I saw Roxas freak out, go check on him.' Cid's freakin' amazing, huh? He also wanted me to make sure that Dem and Zex are okay, so I'm'a go do that..." He backed up slowly, flashing a smile with oddly pointed teeth. He turned on his heel and left. "See ya at lunch, maybe, Ax!" He called before closing the door behind him.

Axel sighed and rolled his eyes. As usual he never got a word in edgewise with Xigbar. "See ya!" he called after the teen. At least he had brought them their bags and something to eat, since he figured they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

The red head was certain that there was a story behind Roxas reaction and the supposed new student teacher, however he wasn't going to press the blond now. "Whenever you're ready to talk Roxas, let me know even if it's never," Axel said softly. "And ignore Xigbar. He tends to talk a mile a minute and think that everyone can keep up with him. We usually nod and smile and just pick out the important bits."

Roxas nodded, and sighed. He pulled back from Axel's chest and looked up at him. His eyes had finally returned to their normal size, and he creased his eyebrows.

"I... I'm sure... I'll tell you some time... I'm just... worried," he mumbled, his voice deadpan. He fisted Axel's shirt, lightly, and played with the black fabric, sighing. Roxas looked back up at Axel and smiled sadly. "I don't know... but you being worried makes me feel... Not so alone..."

"Hate to tell you Roxas, but you'll never ever be alone again. You heard Xigbar. He asked if you were all right. That means you are officially part of our circle. We may be a bit off but you're a part of us now. Nobody messes with our group. Well, if they do, they don't hang around for long. I have a suspicion that Marly, Xigbar, and Luxord have alliances with some of the teachers that work in our favor." Axel smiled and then laughed.

Roxas let his smile grow a bit; it finally reached his eyes. Comically, he frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, once again. "I don't like Larxene..." He mused, pursing his lips.

"What are you worried about?" Axel asked.

Roxas chewed on his bottom lip at Axel's question. "I'm... not so sure that I can answer that..." He said, solemnly. "Pretty much... I'm worried that... That what happened to me will happen all over again... Even though you're here for me... And I know you'll... protect me. It sounds stupid, huh? I've only known you for less than a day, but I just get this... feeling..."

"It's not that strange Roxas. I will protect you. You're safe; whatever happened won't happen, again. You look horrible when you're sad. You're much cuter when you smile." He laughed lightly. "And most people don't like Larxene. She's a bitch. I think Marly is only still with her 'cause she's hiding his balls somewhere."

"Thanks..." He said softly, smiling. He grinned at Axel's comment. He didn't have anything to say about that, so he merely let out a small laugh.

"Ax, we should go to class, shouldn't we?" Roxas asked, dejectedly. He pouted a bit and played with fingers.

"We can if you're feeling up to it. Or, we can just go to lunch and stuff after that. Or, we can skip the whole day," Axel said with a laugh. Now that Roxas seemed more relaxed, the redhead relaxed his hold on the teen but still kept his arms around him.

"You can bet Demyx and Zexion aren't going to class today. Although…" he mused with a smirk, "I bet they're having a bit more 'recreational' fun than we are."

Roxas bit his lip and grinned at the same time at both comments.

"Lunch and the rest of the classes, sounds good. It'd be nice to get in a nap before I have to deal with people again," he mused, chuckling lightly. Roxas hated using his problems to get out of things, but he really wasn't up to going to class, just yet. The blonde slid out from Axel's arms and scooted down his bed, laying back and using Axel's legs for a pillow.

"Yeah, a nap does sound good," Axel said lightly. He lifted Roxas head from his leg so that he could stretch out on the bed beside the blond. Once he was settled and stretched out, he gently tugged Roxas so that the blonde's head settled on his chest. His arm was loosely around the blond in an effort not to make him feel trapped.

Roxas quickly adjusted to the change of their positions and settled himself even closer to Axel. He rolled onto his side and stretched his arm haphazardly across Axel's torso.

He looked up at Axel with creased eyebrows. "What's your beef with Zexion?" He questioned, then realized how the redhead had been acting that morning and instantly regretted it. Rather than take it back or stutter in attempt to fix it, he clamped his mouth shut and waited for a reply.

"I don't have a huge beef with Zexion. He really is a decent guy. He just sent Demyx into an episode a little less severe then the one you just went through. He said some really careless things, but mostly because he doesn't know what happened to Dem. Still, not knowing isn't an excuse for freaking Demyx out then leaving," Axel said a little irritated.

Roxas nodded and closed his eyes. "I know what you mean," he began, stopping to yawn. "It wasn't fair for him to leave, but he was pro'ly just confused and felt left out. When you're... angry... or somethin' like that..." He paused to yawn again. "You usually say stuff you don't really mean."

Roxas nodded to himself and felt his eyes droop closed. He bit his lip and sighed. Nuzzling his head against Axel's chest, he realized that he was falling asleep a lot faster than he had planned to.

Axel smiled affectionately. He knew the words Roxas spoke were true. Zexion would never truly mean to hurt Demyx he knew. That didn't mean that he wasn't still going to put a bit of fear into the teen. Just for the sake of Demyx of course.

"You're a comfy... pillow," he drawled, half-smiling.

The red head glanced down at the blond relaxing on his chest. He definitely liked the blond much better than his last roommate. For some reason he already felt himself drawn to teen. Roxas was most certainly attractive.

"I was one of my more attractive traits according to Demyx," he said with a grin. He ran a hand down the blonde's back lightly in a slow pet.

Roxas felt his heart flutter, and he shuddered, smiling. "I can see why," he mumbled. He let out a drawn out sigh and settled himself against Axel.

A blush tinted his cheeks for an unknown reason. Okay, so maybe he knew the reason, he just didn't want to admit it, even to himself. Probably the only reason he'd never wanted to consider it was that if Seifer hadn't raped him, Roxas thought that it might've felt good. And that thought really scared him. He knew he wasn't sure on that one. He had no idea why it scared him so much. And, having known Axel for a little less than a day, he felt weird for his thoughts. But, Axel was so nice and protective, and funny, and, from what he'd heard, very helpful and really, really, hot -

Then, it hit him. Roxas liked Axel. Like, like-liked him. Roxas stopped his thoughts, his eyes popping open in horror. No, it wasn't horror; it was more like shock. Now that he'd finally let himself say it (at least in his mind), even though he'd known it from the first time he saw the redhead - and he hated to admit the cliché - he realized that it was 100%, painfully true.

Roxas felt like one giant, twisted, sick fuck for liking a guy after what he went through. But, truth was, he couldn't have cared less.

"Roxas?" Axel asked curiously. He had felt the slightly moment of the blond and glanced down questioningly to see what was wrong. When he saw Roxas eyes wide open and a shocked look on the blonds face, he began to worry all over again.

"Hey, are you all right?" He asked softly.

Roxas jumped at the sound of Axel's voice and felt his face flush.

"What, oh, no, I'm fine! I'm fine! Just kind... of had an epiphany..." He said, sheepishly, biting his lip. "It's no big deal," he confirmed, mildly brushing off Axel's concern, even though his heart was beating a mile a minute.

The red head observed the blonde's reaction and felt a smirk spread on his face. From what he could tell, Roxas was embarrassed and surprised but not as upset as he had been earlier. That was very good as far as Axel was concerned. Add to that the lip biting and Axel was having a hard time remembering that this was his new roommate and, therefore, not someone he could freely molest...._yet_.

However, playing in good friendly fun with the kid's embarrassment was fair game and a very entertaining pastime. "Well, if it's an epiphany then it is most certainly a big deal. Epiphanies always are," he said dramatically. "So tell me Rox. What is it you epiphanized?"

Roxas made a face that was a bit of a cross between 'about to cry' and 'about to laugh my ass off'. He bit his lip harder and felt his face flush.

"I-it's not important, at all, really. So-so, don't worry a-about it!" He said quickly, sitting up and crossing his legs, playing with his fingers nervously. "'Cause it's not, like, important at all. Just s-something really, really small, so it's no big deal! I mean, I was just thinking, and it hit me, it's nothing at all, really! Really? Really!" He said, trying to convince himself that it wasn't important at all, even though this had been the second most important thought of his life.

(The first was when he realized that the light in the refrigerator turns off when you shut the door...)

"Really?" Axel questioned sitting up as well. "You said that an awful lot for something not being important. So what exactly is it?"

Axel was now like a dog with a bone. He hated knowing that he didn't know something and, when that occurred, he would try his hardest to get the information from the source. It was Demyx's favorite game to play, and, of course, Axel always won in the end. He had two methods of torture to employ. The first was obviously out, as that one consisted of a heavy torturous make out session. The second, however, was an option and Axel was altogether very curious to figure out what Roxas would look like under the dreaded tickle torture.

"Come on Roxas. You can tell me, your extra special roommate, whatever it is."

Roxas shook his head vigorously. "It's nothing! Don't worry about it! Totally unimportant," he said holding his hands out and shaking them. He kept his eyes trained on his feet and he was determined not to blush.

_'Shiiiiiiiiit, Roxas!'_ He yelled at himself. _'Damn you and your expressive face!'_

"Well, see… I know you aren't telling me something. I always find out what it is. So," Axel slid forward and slipped his hands on Roxas's sides. "We can do this the easy way, where you just tell me what I want to know. Or, we can do this the hard way…"

With a grin, he twitched his fingers lightly along the blonde's side to demonstrate his point.

To Be Continued…

Kat – There you have it! We decided to put a little bit of light humor at the end. Ok I wanted to make a comment about the back ground of our characters. Roxas has issues, Demyx has big issues, Zexion seems like he has issues, and Axel may have them too. I know that as a reader if everyone happened to have really bad backgrounds I would be like "Alright it makes for drama but all of them having issues? Really?" Let me just say that it will all make sense later, don't worry we aren't being crazy 'hey lets create some drama' people.

Mikey ~ I giggled, I really did. Damn, it's sad when you don't even remember what you've written. Swear to God, I completely forgot about this part. ^^; This chapter's title: Coheed and Cambria!!

Oh, I hope you guys enjoy the curve balls we'll be throwin' you~ Needless to say, they are VERY unexpected. ^_~


	7. Go Fish

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts…. If we did the pairings would be cannon! (And Vexen wouldn't exist!) x3

Warnings: This story contains malexmale relations (YAOI) and mentions of _various_ forms of past abuse. Don't like, don't read. :]

Rest in Peace

Chapter Six

Go. Fish.

The silver haired headmaster sat behind his desk with his hands folded into a tent shape in front of him. He was looking over the wooden surface lazily at one of his teachers and someone who was assumedly his new student teacher. To his side sat one of his other teachers, Saix. All of the students knew that the blue haired science teacher spent the hours he was not teaching with the headmaster of the school. Although no one knew why he did so or what occurred while they were there together.

"So Cid, I take it there is a good reason that you both are in my office," he said calmly.

The shorter of the two blondes spoke first. "Look, I was just going to the classroom I'm assigned to, okay? You told me to call Roxas to the office for you. When I got in the class room, he freaked out. Then, him and this weirdo redhead kid hightailed it outta there." Seifer explained, crossing his arms.

"He's right, Xemnas... They just up and left. Something about 'crazy pills', but I don't buy that," Cid sighed, chewing nervously on the toothpick in his mouth.

Xemnas hummed in acknowledgment, lifting one hand and flicking his fingers. Immediately, Saix rose and slipped out of the room to do the head master's bidding. The silver haired man watched him go before resettling his eyes on Cid.

"I expect you to show me the proper respect and use the proper titles when addressing me," Xemnas said as he narrowed his eyes at the pair. He did not appreciate being called by his name. "Do you regularly just let your students walk out of your class Cid?"

Cid flinched slightly at the reprimand. "Sorry, Headmaster. Of course, I don't let the student leave whenever they want to; it just happened way too fast... And - I really have no excuse, sir, I'm sorry," he sighed, running a hand through his short hair.

"It wasn't his fault, sir," Seifer defended. "It was mine, actually..."

"_Really_?" Xemnas stated lazily. "How exactly was it your fault what his students do?"

Seifer bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes flickering to the ground. "I... Roxas's reaction was my fault... I don't know what Red's deal was..." He amended, his conscience nagging. He couldn't let it slip about what he'd done. But, with the headmaster's withering stare, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up. Glancing up from the floor, he couldn't pull his eyes away from Xemnas's bright yellow irises. After only seconds, he snapped. Almost like a robot, he spoke:

"I'm the reason Roxas transferred here. Three months ago, I raped him while I was intoxicated and he's been afraid of me ever since."

Cid took a step back in shock. His mouth dropped open slightly and the toothpick fell out. Flustered, he caught it and looked between Seifer and Xemnas, waiting for reactions.

Xemnas's expression didn't change but his eyes glittered. "You _did_, did you? I assume by your presence here that you were not reported to the police. I also assume that that explains this morning's events?" he directed to Cid.

Seifer merely nodded, unable to speak. Cid's eyes were wide, but he released a breath through his nose and put the toothpick back in between his teeth.

"I guess it does, then, doesn't it?" The blonde man said quietly, putting his hands in his jacket pockets and staring at Seifer with disbelieving eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Well, see… I know you aren't telling me something. I always find out what it is. So," Axel slid forward and slipped his hands on Roxas's sides. "We can do this the easy way, where you just tell me what I want to know. Or, we can do this the hard way…"_

_With a grin, he twitched his fingers lightly along the blonde's side to demonstrate his point._

Roxas let out a small squeak as Axel's hands landed on his sides. He looked up, eyes wide, biting his lip as he usual did. His eyes flickered to the side and back to Axel's face. He couldn't help but let out a small giggle after Axel started to tickle him. Roxas cursed himself for his horrible ticklishness. "I-i'm not telling!" He meeped.

"Really? Well then," was the only warning Roxas got before Axel's fingers began to steadily wiggle along the blonde's sides.

Roxas squeaked, again, and tried to squirm away from Axel. He giggled and tried to slap the redhead's hands away, but failed to because he was laughing too hard. "St-hop it!" He laughed.

"Tell me what it is that you just thought of!" Axel declared with a laugh of his own.

"Never!" Roxas giggled, trying in vain to turn out of Axel's hands. He backed up further against the wall.

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Axel declared as he followed Roxas to the wall. Roxas let out a struggled laugh. Axel was fully intent on carrying out his torture until it elicited the desired information from the blonde; however, there came a knock on the door. Roxas caught his breath as Axel paused at the sound but grew worried as to who could be at the door. His entire body tensed and he felt himself start to shake.

"Axel," Saix's distinct voice sounded from outside the room. "The Superior wants to see you and Roxas."

Axel growled under his breath. "You can tell Xemnas he can suck it!"

"Axel, you really don't want to go there," Saix said lightly in a way that the red head knew he was smirking outside the door.

"Damn it," Axel muttered. "Come on Roxas. We'd better go. We don't wanna piss off the head master." He leaned forward and enveloped Roxas in his arms for a minute. "I won't leave you, no matter what," Axel said seriously. Then, he was releasing the blond and moving to the door, which he tore open. Roxas was comforted momentarily by Axel's arms and stood along with him.

"Evening Saix."

"Axel." The red heads eyes glanced backwards. "Don't think about it Axel, you won't need them as long as you behave," Saix leaned in close. "If you're really good we'll even keep secrets from your roommate for now."

Axel growled lightly under his breath before turning and extending his hand to Roxas. "Come on," he called softly.

Roxas looked at the two questioningly. Frowning, he took Axel's hand childishly and shuffled towards him, casting a wary glance at the blue-haired man.

Axel tightened his fingers protectively around Roxas's hand and used that hold to lead the blond down the hall after Saix. He was less than thrilled to be going to see the Superior for any reason, yet he knew he couldn't get away with not doing so.

Roxas felt like a little kid. He was scared out of his wits for a reason that he didn't even know. As they walked, Roxas gravitated closer to Axel and brought his other hands to his mouth, nervously chewing on his thumbnail. It was a nasty habit of his, but one that he couldn't break.

Saix swiftly lead them from the building to the headmaster's office situated in the same building that housed the cafeteria. When they arrived Saix knocked once before opening the door and gesturing for Roxas and Axel to enter. Axel stepped into the room, not releasing Roxas's hand, and pulling the blond in behind him.

As the blue-haired man - Saix, Roxas reminded himself - opened the door and lead them in, Roxas froze. His hand dropped from his mouth and his eyes widened. He forced himself to pull his hand away from Axel's, immediately feeling cold and alone. Roxas shook his head slowly and backed up, his eyes fearfully trained on Seifer the entire time.

"Ah, just the people we were talking about. Axel, I trust there was a good reason that you left class this morning… And _this_ must be Roxas," Xemnas said calmly.

"Yeah, this is Roxas," Axel said as he shifted closer to the blonde and draped a protective arm over his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"I believe our young student teacher may have something to say to Roxas," Xemnas said with authority towards Seifer. Axel nearly growled at the man but he held his tongue.

Roxas half wanted to yell 'No, I'm not Roxas! You have the wrong kid!' But, he couldn't find his voice, for he was on the verge of hyperventilating. His eye flitted around the room before settling back on Seifer. What could he have to say to Roxas? Nothing could take it back. Nothing could make him feel any better. Nothing would ever take that memory away. Tears clouded his eyes and he shrunk back against Axel, feeling helpless and weak.

"Look, Roxy -"

"Don't call me that!" Roxas suddenly exclaimed, finally finding his voice.

"Roxas... I... 'I'm sorry' doesn't even cover it, but, really, I had no ide-"

"No idea, my ass, Seifer," Roxas snarled, his face contorted into a disgusted sneer. "To say that 'I'm sorry' doesn't cover it, is the understatement of the century! Sorry doesn't take back what you did! _Sorry_ doesn't make me feel any different! ..." Roxas glared at Seifer with burning blue eyes, tears leaking down his cheeks. The other blonde looked lost.

"_Sorry_," he began, again, softly, coldly. "Doesn't make me feel any. Less. Violated. Seifer. _Sorry_ doesn't change the fact that Axel's the first person that's even so much as touched my hand since you raped me," he hissed, his lip twitching in anger. Roxas wiped the tears streaks from his face and clenched his fists in attempt to stop his body from shaking so violently. Seifer opened his mouth to talk, and Roxas glared at him pointedly.

Axel was not quite as controlled as Roxas was. Suspecting what had happened and knowing were two very different things. Add that to the fact that the man who had hurt his roommate so deeply was in the same room as him just made everything that much harder for the redhead to control.

So, when his fists clenched in anger, he did nothing to stop the swing that shot out and caught Seifer across the jaw. "You son of a bitch!" Axel snarled.

He looked as though he had every intention of following through with another hit when Xemnas voice rang out. "Axel." Although he only said the red heads name and with much the same tone as he had spoken before Axel froze as if several hands had just caught him and held him steady.

Emerald eyes filled with fury flashed to Xemnas but neither said anything further.

Roxas sunk to the floor, on his knees, as if he'd been the one punched. This was too much... His body shook violently and he wrapped his arms around himself in attempt to make it stop. He didn't like this drama, this situation. In his head, he thought 'don't hurt him, Axel. Don't sink to his level...' But he couldn't say it.

The sound of Seifer's jaw cracking had brought everything back into prospective for Roxas. He was a seventeen-year-old that had been raped three months ago. The rapist had just been punched by his roommate-slash-crush. Though there was little to decipher, Roxas's head spun.

A whole new round of tears welling in his eyes, Roxas blindly reached a hand out and tugged on the fabric of Axel's jeans, lightly. He looked up to where he thought the redhead's head to be and shook his head slightly.

Axel glanced down at the blond. "Don't you dare come near Roxas again until he says it's alright for you to," he snarled at Seifer. His eyes flashed to Xemnas, "Find him somewhere else to work, if he comes near Roxas, I'll kill him."

"Axel, return to your room and take your roommate with you. I expect you both to attend the meeting tonight. You are to remain in your room until then. Someone will bring you food. You are dismissed."

Axel didn't say anything further he simply turned and carefully pulled Roxas's hand from his jeans. "I'm sorry, Rox," he mumbled softly before he leaned down and scooped the blonde into his arms. With his burden cradled carefully to his chest he moved to the door which Saix opened for him, and out into the hall.

"Seifer, I expect you to find a way to make up what you have done to Roxas. Know that I will not tolerate drinking or any other actions like the ones you have committed. If I find you committing them on my campus the consequences will be much, much worse. You are to report to Cid after first block. First block you will spend with Saix, in the science lab. Do you understand?" Xemnas stated calmly.

"Yes, sir," Seifer said numbly, massaging his jaw.

"Good, you are both dismissed," Xemnas told Cid and Seifer with a wave of his hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As they walked, Roxas clung tightly to Axel. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"I'm sorry... I'm such a freaking cry baby," he mumbled. He wiped angrily at his eyes and sniffled. Roxas let out a short, humorless laugh. "Thank you, though..." He added.

"Ah, you're not that bad," Axel told Roxas as he set him on his feet once they were out of the building. "You should see Dem sometimes. I swear that kid is a freaking waterworks."

He slung his arm around the blonde's shoulder and used it to guide him back towards their dorm. "Don't thank me just yet, though. I just got you into some shit that you probably shouldn't want anything to do with. Hopefully, Xemnas will just let you watch tonight."

Roxas creased his eyebrows and looked up at Axel. "What're you talking about?" He questioned, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that secrets were being kept right under his nose.

Roxas had never enjoyed being out of the loop for anything, even though he usually was. He was the last person to know about any major gossip at school. He was the last person to know about the drama in his best friends' lives. Roxas had several insecurities that he didn't really like - not that anybody liked insecurities to begin with...

"Well… It's kinda hard to explain. I'll just wait for tonight and you can see for yourself. I'm up tonight anyway so you'll get to see me in action," Axel said with a wink. Being a very open person to begin with Axel didn't like keeping things from anyone but in this case the words he spoke were true. It would be very hard to put into words what exactly went on. It would be even harder for someone on the outside to believe it without seeing it.

"After you," Axel said lightly as he reached their dorm and held the door open for the blonde to enter.

Roxas's frown deepened and his eyes narrowed. Stupid, stupid secrets... At least he trusted Axel to live up to his words. It was odd, really, how much Roxas had trusted Axel from the get-go.

Sighing, he smiled slightly and shook his head. Stepping to the side of the door, he grinned mischievously at Axel and bowed.

"Ladies first," he teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Why, _thank_ you," Axel gushed in an over dramatic tone. Never one to pass up a genuine excuse to screw around and flirt at the same time, the red head was bound to jump on this one. He smirked and slipped in the door being sure to move his hips in a decidedly feminine way all the way up to their room.

Roxas smiled, but his mind was preoccupied, so it didn't very much reach his eyes. He rolled said eyes at the redhead and walked in after him. Looping his arm with Axel's, he asked, "So, Miss Axel, what exactly are we going to do until then?"

In truth, if Roxas's mind hadn't been somewhere far away, he would've been blushing like a tomato at the contact, though it was nothing like how Axel had been holding him, before. It struck Roxas that stupid epiphanies changed everything. 'Duh.' He reprimanded himself, in his head.

"Well Mr. Roxas, I can think of several things a gentleman like yourself could do with a lady like me for entertainment," Axel said with a wink. He opened there room with a smirk plastered on his face and pulled Roxas into the area after him. "Several very _entertaining_ things."

Roxas tried to think of a witty remark, but his mouth was frozen open in shock. He felt his face flush embarrassingly. Inner-Roxas was having a freak-out-fest, bouncing off the walls of his cranium and screaming at him to say something not stupid. But, Real-Time-Roxas obviously wouldn't have any of that... Real-Time-Roxas actually liked some of the fantasies that came to mind as soon as those words left Axel's mouth.

"Well..." Was all he could say, a smile growing on his face, eyebrows raised, as he tapped the door closed behind them.

Axel let loss a hearty laugh at Roxas response. "Well, I think perhaps we can start with this." He sauntered over to his desk and snatched up a deck of cards before spinning to face the blond again.

"I play a mean game of go fish!" He exclaimed wiggling the deck.

Roxas raised his eyebrows even further, if at all possible, and the smile turned to a smirk. "Do you, now?" He mused. "I think I'll challenge you on that one; it's all I played in my prison days," he said smugly, making a fist to show off a non-existent bicep.

"Well then, we shall see if you can hold up to that," with a grin Axel settled onto the bed and took out the deck and began shuffling.

To Be Continued…

Mikey ~ Woot-ay! I have no words… It makes me sad…

Kat – Another chapter done! We are getting closer to our twists and turns! There are already small hints! I can't wait! All shall be revealed soon! (Could I possibly use any more exclamation marks…)


	8. Game, Set, Match

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts…. If we did the pairings would be canon! (And Vexen wouldn't exist!) x3

Warnings: This story contains malexmale relations (YAOI) and mentions of _various_ forms of past abuse. Don't like, don't read. :]

Rest in Peace

Chapter Seven  
Game, Set, Match

Six hours later, Axel had won exactly two of the thirty six games they had played; Roxas had won every other one. There was a reason that the red head never bet anything while playing cards with his friends.

Saix had arrived with a light lunch shortly after the begging of the third game of go fish. He and Roxas had enjoyed it while continuing to play cards, since they had little else to do.

Now that it had reached six in the evening, the sky was beginning to darken and Axel knew it was just about time to leave for their evening activities. "Man, forget it, you win! Again!" Axel declared, throwing down his completely crap hand from the latest round of poker. "I gotta go get dressed for the night. Be right back, Roxas." Axel climbed of the bed where they had taken up residence and stretched lightly before moving to his dresser and removing a few items.

Roxas grinned and gathered up the cards, chuckling at Axel. "Somebody's a sore loser~" He cooed, fixing the cards into a neat deck. Axel proceeded to stick out his tongue at the blonde, before slipping into the bathroom.

"Don't hurt yourself," he called as Axel left. Roxas chewed on his lip as he replaced the cards in their paper box. He leaned back against the wall, a huff of breath escaping his lips. He found it hard to believe that he'd just spent six hours just playing games with Axel. Not that he was complaining, of course, the reason probably being the fact that he not-so-shamelessly flirted with Axel during the time. Roxas slapped both hands over his face and he groaned. "You're a fucked up kid, Roxas," he mumbled to himself.

A few moments later, Axel slipped out of the bathroom. Instead of his loose t-shirt, he now wore a tight, long-sleeved black shirt that hugged his body. He had traded in his jeans for a pair of black sweat pants. As he stepped back into the room, he was working his hands into a pair of fingerless black gloves.

"You don't have to change if you don't want but you might want a sweater," he told Roxas, not looking up from his glove fitting process.

The blonde looked up as he heard Axel speak, his face burning. He hoped to whatever sentient being there was out there that Axel hadn't heard him. Regardless, he took the redhead's advice and slid off the bed, grabbing his sweatshirt from the back of his desk chair. Roxas slid it on, zipping it up half-way so the Metallica logo was only half-formed. He leaned against the chair, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Where are we even going?" He questioned, shifting and crossing his arms.

"That," Axel started as he buckled the last glove securely on, "is something you'll just have to see for yourself. It's a spot just to the back of campus that no one knows is there."

He moved over to his bed and knelt down. From beneath it he withdrew a heavy black suitcase. He hefted the thing in one hand and turned to face Roxas. He was about to make another comment when there was a knock on their door.

"That will be Demyx and Zexion. We always walk together. Are you ready?"

Roxas frowned, sighing. He couldn't help the wave of terror that washed over him when somebody knocked on the door. Upon hearing that it was just Demyx and Zexion (whom he'd yet to meet), Roxas took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he deadpanned, uncrossing his arms.

"Alright, then." With his free hand Axel opened the door to revel Demyx and Zexion dressed much as the red head was minus the gloves. "Hey," he said in the direction of Demyx and extended his hand which the blond clasped in the beginning of the super secret best friend hand shake.

"You're up tonight you sure you're ready?" Demyx said with a smirk.

"Yeah. At least I know I'm not going against you. The Superior doesn't think that you're stable enough to participate right now."

Demyx laughed lightly. "Well, if he goes by that then nobody is." Once Axel and Roxas had moved into the hallway, Demyx slid his arm around Zexion's to link them together. "Oh, Roxas, this is my wonderful boyfriend, Zexion," he gushed as they walked out of the dorm and turned back towards the forested area behind it.

"Ew, get a room," Axel teased lightly.

"We have one thank you and we used it all day long," Demyx replied with a smirk.

Roxas had his eyebrows raised as the scene played out before him. His head swirled with unanswered (and unanswerable) questions. He smiled uncertainly at Zexion, who returned his gesture with a kind smile and small wave.

He followed the three of them, only a fraction of an inch away from Axel. Roxas hated dark places or places that he just didn't know. For good reason, too...

"Dem!" Zexion laughed, his face bright red. Roxas watched as he stuck his tongue out at both Axel and Demyx. He un-looped his arms from Demyx's for a few moments to tie back his lavender-looking hair. Roxas knew his eyes grew slightly wider as he saw that the eye otherwise covered by his hair was a milky blue color, rather than the fierce gray of his other eye. Poking Demyx on the nose, he looped their arms back together and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder to which Demyx giggled and pressed a quick kiss to Zexion's forehead.

Roxas realized suddenly that he'd fallen behind Axel and sped up slightly. He heard a small noise (which ended up being one of them stepping on a twig) and jumped, unconsciously grabbing Axel's hand for comfort.

Axel squeezed Roxas hand as soon as the blond grabbed his. "Don't worry; it's not much further. True to his word, the forest got slightly denser before it cleared into a large field. A grassy hill slopped down to a large marked off square. Around the area were bright lights set up to illuminate everything as darkness fell.

The people that Axel had introduced Roxas to earlier were already gathered on the slope, along with several of the teachers. Everyone was wearing slightly different variations of the black outfit that Axel was. In an armchair at the top of the hill sat Xemnas with Saix on the ground by his side. Everyone else was scattered around him.

Axel squeezed Roxas's hand again lightly before heading over to the front of the headmaster. "Luck," Demyx said lightly as he and Zexion moved off to join the others seated on the grass.

Roxas nodded fearfully, but an expression of awe overtook his features as he watched the setting unfold before him. The same people from first block were there, along with others that Roxas didn't know - teachers probably. He noticed Xigbar, even though his back was turned; he was talking a burly guy with dreadlocks.

"Welcome," Xemnas said, as they approached. "Roxas I trust you are in better spirits, tonight, than you were earlier?"

Roxas had been so busy people-watching that he flinched when Xemnas spoke.

"I- Oh, yes, I, uh, am," he stuttered, a slight blush crossing his cheeks as he was reminded of the shamefully awkward situation from earlier. Shaking his head slightly, he forced the blush down. Despite the fact that he knew, somehow, that these people wouldn't hurt him, Roxas refused to let go of Axel's hand until he absolutely had to.

"Tonight, Roxas you will watch. You may sit with Demyx. He will explain everything to you and I am certain that you have already met him," Xemnas said, with a wave of his hand.

"I'll see you after Roxas. Dem will explain everything to you so that you understand what's going on," Axel told the blond, giving his hand a final squeeze before pulling away. He glanced at Demyx who nodded from his spot beside Zexion.

Roxas nodded, still confused. He reveled in Axel's last squeeze. He bit his lip as he made his way over to where Demyx was sitting. He plopped down next to Demyx on his other side. Zexion glanced over at him before returning his eyes to one of the many lights surrounding the area at the base of the hill. He leaned against Demyx and blinked slowly, as if in thought.

Roxas drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry," Demyx said softly as he bumped his shoulder lightly against Roxas's.

Xemnas waited until Marluxia had stepped up beside Axel carrying a large wrapped bundled. Then, he smiled. "Axel, Marluxia you will be facing each other tonight. Saix," he glanced sideways and the blue haired man pulled out a small wooden box. He opened it to reveal two damp clothes. "You may remove your seals and proceed to the field."

"Alright," Axel said with a smirk. He set down the case and reached forward to grab one of the cloths. Quickly he lifted his shirt and tucked it up with his upper arm. Then he lowered his sweat pants on one side slightly. With his free hand he used the cloth to wipe at a spot on his lower stomach just above his hip bone. What appeared to be skin wiped away to reveal a red tattoo like mark in the shape of a flame. When he was done he tossed the cloth back into the box. Marluxia repeated the same process but up near his collar bone to reveal a sakura blossom.

Axel tugged his clothing back into place before kneeling and opening his suit case. From within he withdrew his red and white solid metal chakram. As he rose to his feet he spun them expertly in his hands. "Oh, yeah. That feels nice." Still playing with them he made his way down to the field with pleasure evident on his face.

Marluxia picked up his wrapped bundle and tugged at one end of the fabric. It fell away with a flourish to reveal a rather deadly looking scythe. He smirked at Axel's retreating form before he seemed to blur and disappear in a show of flower petals only to reappear on the field in the same shower.

Roxas's eyes widened as he watched. His eyes stuck on the pointed ends of Axel's weapon, Roxas tightened his grip on his legs and rested his chin on his knees. As soon as he saw the scythe, Roxas's entire body tensed.

"What the hell is going on?" He mumbled, mostly to himself, but hoping Demyx would answer with something helpful.

"Xigbar, shut up," Zexion suddenly hissed, turning his head and glaring at the other teenager. Xigbar made an obnoxious face and stuck his tongue out, making Zexion roll his eyes. Despite that, Xigbar turned to face the field with an earnest expression in his face. Zexion sighed and turned his head back. "Number eight, Flurry of Dancing Flames, versus Number eleven, Graceful Assassin," Zexion mumbled to himself, as he did at the beginning of every fight.

Zexion had analyzed every single one of the people here and he knew exactly how they fought. He considered the two up as one of the best matches in the entire system. _'Marluxia's not winning this one...'_ He mused to himself. _'Not with Axel having a new kid to impress...'_ The redhead was predictable, yes, but only outside of this area. During this, he seemed to be a completely different person. Marluxia, however, was the same. It was the one advantage that Axel had over the pink-haired teenager - one that would surely win... If Axel wasn't too full of himself, again.

"Ok, so here are the basics of what's happening. We all have those marks that look like tattoos somewhere on our body. As far as we know, they are the source of our power or abilities or whatever you want to call it. We're not real clear on if it's something we are born with or something we get through circumstances or what. Anyways, Saix, with the help of Vexen," Demyx nodded in the direction of the blond teacher, "came up with some sort of chemical thing. I don't get much of it cause it's all pretty scientific but once we cover the mark with it and it dries we suddenly can't use our abilities anymore.

"It's a good thing, too, because some of us are here since our abilities went out of control and the Superior found us. Larxene, for example, got pissed and electrocuted an entire coffee shop before she even knew about her powers. With our marks covered, we can't hurt anyone. Then, usually once a week, sometimes more, we all get together like this to work on our abilities. This is the one place where we can show our marks. Only the Superior has those rags that remove the second skin.

"Here we fight against one another or just generally learn to use our abilities better. I guess, at first, they tried just screwing around but then figured out that it brings out more of the powers and we learn a lot faster when in battle. No one ever gets hurt though," he said quickly.

"I think the Superior is telepathic, or something, since, this one time, Xaldin got really pissed when fighting Xigbar," Demyx took a moment to point out who he meant, "and nearly sliced him in half. Then, all of a sudden, his blade just dead stopped millimeters from Xigbar's stomach. Xaldin was really ticked and Xigbar was completely surprised so we figure it had to be the Superior."

"Really, the only rule to these fights is that no one dies. They go until someone is unconscious or yields, and with a group of guys no one ever wants to do that," Demyx finished with a laugh.

"Oh!" He said brightly as he rolled up his sleeve. "Right here is where my tattoo is. It's a line of bubbles," Demyx said as he traced a line over seemingly normal skin with his finger from the inside of his elbow around to the back of his hand. "You can feel it if you want. It really doesn't feel any different."

Roxas took in the information, nodding. He actually took Demyx up on his offer. "It doesn't," he mused. Roxas looked up at Demyx with creased eyebrows. "But, why am I here?" He asked quietly, letting his eyes fall back onto Axel. "I can't do anything special..." He mumbled.

"That's where you're wrong, Roxas," Zexion cut in. He leaned over Demyx with an arm looped around his blonde's shoulder. "You wouldn't be here if you couldn't. The Superior knows all," he said cryptically, a Cheshire grin spreading across his face. Roxas was mesmerized by Zexion's eye. Both of them, actually.

"In reality, we don't lose all of our powers with the second skin. For example, Dem's 'element', per se, is water. Even with the second skin, he can still move it minutely without actually touching it. Axel's is fire. When we're not here, he can't control it, but he can still make things hotter than they would be, normally.

"My theory is that whatever these marks develop over time, as we learn more about our abilities. I've told Vexen and Saix, of course, but they don't listen to me. I'm just waiting for Larxene to electrocute some ignorant freshmen one day, just so I can say 'I told you so'. That'd be great." He said quietly, his eyes trained on Roxas. Raising his eyebrows, the grin never leaving his lips, he moved back to his original spot and leaned against Demyx again.

"And that is why you are the brains of our relationship," Demyx said with a grin.

"What can all of you guys do?" Roxas asked softly after he found his voice, again.

Demyx paused for a moment pondering. "Well, let's see. We are kinda unsure about the Superior 'cause we don't really get to see him do much. I control water. Axel controls fire. Xaldin - wind. Larxene - lightening. Lexaeus - earth. Vexen - ice. After that, it's all kinda confusing to me as to what the other abilities are technically classified as. The elements are easy; the others are confusing. I like to say Marluxia is the master of flower petals, but he is way more than that. He is wicked fast and can do that teleport thing that you just saw him do."

Roxas nodded, this entire concept becoming slightly clearer to him, somehow. He smirked.

Demyx shrugged lightly. "Besides all of our abilities, we all have a weapon that is our weapon of choice that we fight best with. Bet you can't guess what mine is," Demyx declared with a wink.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Down on the battle field, Axel was smirking and twirling his weapon playfully.

"I don't know what you are so cheerful about, number eight. Last time we met on the field, you were unable to touch me," Marluxia stated calmly.

"I may have a few new tricks up my sleeve," Axel stated lightly.

"Yes, I see that self control is finally one of them. Congratulations on being able to not immediately set things a flame."

"I would say bite me, but you would like that so I'll refrain," Axel said as he settled into his position opposite Marluxia.

The teen across the field snarled at him and, in his chair, Xemnas smirked. "Begin," he ordered.

The second the word left his mouth, the chakrams that had been spinning in Axel's hands were suddenly stilled and clutched tightly and he was lunging across the field toward the other teen. In a shower of petal's Marluxia was doing the same.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Judging by how musically inclined you are, and how much you rock the guitar... Plus, you're really bubbly, so I'm guessing a bright-sounding stringed instrument. I'd say harp, but that's way too classical... Sitar?" He mused. Demyx's eyes widened in surprise.

"I dunno, just going by analysis... Marluxia's weapon kind of reflects on him, as a person... He's pretty intimidating alone, and he's something to look at. But, obviously, once you get him going..." He trailed off, gesturing to the current fight going on. "Just like a scythe. It's a really remarkable weapon on its own, but, once it gets used, it's deadly... I'm guessing everybody's weapon reflects on their personality. So, Larxene's a real bitch, right? Total cutting sarcasm and stuff? So, her weapon probably has something to do with knives, right?"

Roxas relaxed a little, letting his legs stretch out a little. It was silent on the other two's part Roxas glance over; Zexion was staring at him, wide-eyed.

"You sound like me," he said, taken aback. Roxas smiled softly.

"Very perceptive," Demyx said with a wink. "You got us all right on. You know, Roxas, normal people wouldn't be able to figure that out. Normal people would be saying we were all crazy and getting ready to call the cops on our little organized fight scene."

'_I'm not exactly a normal person…_' Roxas thought, almost bitterly.

Down on the battle field, the two teens were exchanging blows. Marluxia was using his teleportation ability to zap himself around Axel to attack at different angles. Despite that, the red head had managed to get his chakram up to block every time and, so far, had only received a shallow cut on his cheek for his trouble. The constant attack, however, did keep him from making any sort of counterattack, since Axel couldn't take the chance of leaving himself open.

On the hill, Demyx smiled. "I might not know science and all that stuff that you all know, but I do know Axel. He's just about to finish this."

Roxas turned his attention back to the field, watching in rapt interest. He shook his head in amazement. '_How do they do that?_' He asked himself. Roxas's ears pricked and his eyes flickered to the side, seeing a girl with blonde hair and solid white attire. It looked like she was dressed the pure opposite of the rest of the people here.

"Demyx," she said softly, smiling. As she neared, Roxas noticed that she had a white beanie pulled tightly over her head. She would've looked like a burglar, had her clothes been black instead of white. She sat down delicately behind Demyx and Zexion. "Hello," she greeted Roxas. A pleasant smile was placed on her face. "What've I missed?" She asked, looking down on the field. "Axel's so winning this one," she laughed, her entire demeanor suddenly changing.

Roxas shook his head and sighed, smiling slightly. These people were... _weird_... But Roxas felt more at home with them than he had with his other friends and family.

"Not much," Demyx said with a smile. "You just missed us filling Roxas in on everything. He's Axel's new roommate. Roxas, this is Namine."

"Hi," Roxas returned amiably.

Down on the field, Axel blocked Marluxia's swing and the pink haired teen suddenly lunged back across the field. Axel smirked and fire sprang to life around his chakram. In the next second, he hurled them down the field towards his opponent.

Marluxia smirked triumphantly and disappeared only to reappear completely clear of the flaming weapons and right in front of Axel. He swung his scythe in a powerful arch aimed to take off Axel's head, but the red head was ready. As the scythe came towards him, he dropped and rolled the other direction. The move was enough to confuse Marluxia so that Axel could spring to his feet behind the teen and follow the lines of his arms down to his grasp on the scythe.

As soon as his gloved hands closed around the weapon, Axel smirked in earnest. "Guess I have learned some new tricks," he said directly into Marluxia's ear since he had pressed against the teen's back for the maneuver.

"And you plan to do what? We both know I'm stronger," Marluxia snarled.

"Yeah, but your pretty ass can't teleport with me touching you 'cause you'll take me with you."

"That is easily remedied," he stated before he began to struggle against Axel's hold.

"Can you do it before you fry?" Axel asked cockily. Then, he leaned forward so his lips were just brushing against the teen's ear. "Burn baby." At his words flames erupted around their bodies in a whirl wind cyclone. His chakram had swung around, once he grabbed the other teen, and were currently circling the pair ever tightening and threatening to slice at Marluxia.

"Yield, Marly," Axel said to the teen who was still struggling in his grasp. The flames had not yet touched Marluxia but he could undoubtedly feel their intense heat and, with each passing moment, Axel tightened it around them.

"You can't do this forever," Marluxia gritted out between his teeth. He tried to teleport the both of them from the flame but, the moment they reappeared, the fire simply encircled them, again, even tighter.

"You'll be dead before I tire. Yield!" Axel ordered. Despite his words, sweat was beginning to stand out on his forehead, and it had nothing to do with the heat of the flame.

To the on lookers on the hill, it appeared as though the two competitors were engulfed in a pillar of flame.


End file.
